Forgotten Memories
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Caius' and Athenodora's twin children ran away over 1000 years ago, but neither they nor any of the Volturi have memory of them.No one else knows they exist, so why show up now? What r their reasons for coming around after 1000 yrs? Set after BD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here it is the story called "Forgotten Memories" just as I promised. I'm sorry if it felt like a long time but I'm recently engaged and I've been out doing multiple things at once. It's been hectic but here's a story that includes Caius and Athenodora having twin children by a rare miracle that's never happened to any other vampire couple. Please read along and tell me what you think, and leave an idea or two if you want. Takes place after Breaking Dawn.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days after the Volturi left:_

The Cullens had everything back to normal in their home; well almost normal since little Renesmee came along. At the moment everyone in the Cullen coven was preoccupied; Alice was staying home keeping track of the Volturi's decisions as a precaution, Rosalie and Jasper were out shopping for clothes and toys for Renesmee, Bella and Edward were out hunting with Jacob, Emmett and Esme were watching Renesmee, while Carlisle had a rare day off from the hospital and spending most of it filling out paperwork in his office.

"Giddy up horsey giddy up!" Nessie shouted out loud playing horseback with Uncle Emmett. Esme laughed and clapped her hands.

"Ride'em cowgirl yeehaw!" Emmett neighed and Nessie laughed.

"Ok you two take a break. Grandpa's almost done with his work…" Esme helped Nessie off Emmett's back. The little girl smiled and gave her uncle a high five.

"Thanks Uncle Em…let's do that again later!"

"You name the time and place little lady." He laughed and right on cue Carlisle came into the room to be greeted with a hug from his granddaughter, soon to be followed by the pixie girl Alice.

"Anything on the Volturi?" Carlisle picked Nessie up and bounced her a bit.

"Nothing…it looks like Aro's a bit depressed after losing your friendship." Carlisle sighed.

"He'll get over it. I'm just glad no more lives were lost that day." Before Alice could respond a knock came to the door. Carlisle quickly passed Renesmee to Alice and slowly went over to the door, Emmett wanted to follow but Carlisle motioned him to stay. He slowly opened the door, and everyone could see a man and a woman, both with similar facial features, silvery blonde hair though the boy's was long to his shoulders and the girl's was about the same but an inch shorter. They both had gold eyes, and pale skin but their clothes included faded jeans and Capri's, white shirts with a few stains on them, dark sandals, and the boy had a blue jean jacket and alligator skin wrist bracelets, while the girl wore a furry white cape with matching gloves that didn't cover her fingers, and a bag with a few items in it. They looked to be around eighteen, but the girl looked almost sixteen.

"Can I help you?" Carlisle asked opening the door a little more.

"Yes is this the Cullen residence?"

"It is…I am Carlisle Cullen, may I ask your names?"

"I'm Nekolai, and this is my twin sister Celeste. We're travelling nomads from the Himalayas and we had heard about an uprising against the Volturi."

"There was no uprising, you must've been mislead." The girl stepped forward.

"Might you let us in, we would like to hear what has happened if you are willing to enlighten us?" Carlisle looked back at Alice, and she just nodded meaning they weren't a threat.

"Come on in." they walked in but the woman stopped when she saw Renesmee.

"Is that, a hybrid child?" Nessie huddled behind her uncle and grandma. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare her."

"It's ok she's just shy. Please sit down…" Alice led them to the main room and they took seats on the sofa. "First off we'd like to know your business here in our territory?" the man was about to speak but the girl beat him to it.

"We were out travelling over to Idaho when we had heard, or more like my brother here saw through your eyes some trouble with the Volturi. Unfortunately we were two days away so we couldn't get the full story at the time."

"Wait what do you mean you saw through Carlisle's eyes?"

"I have the power of Clairvoyance."

"That is?" Esme and Emmett were confused.

"The power to discern distant places and people with one's mind, without physically having to be present to witness them, kind of like Alice's power; if Alice has a vision and he sees it then he can see the same thing but through the eyes of the ones in the vision. Exactly how long can it last?" Carlisle was as curious as a scientist.

"It varies on how further apart we are from each other. So in your case it was only five minutes…" Nekolai spoke up and Celeste cleared her throat.

"My power is called Mnemokinesis."

"The power to control memories." Esme pointed out and Celeste nodded.

"I can modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect and view your memories. I only use what's necessary though, I've never used false memory or modified memories to make someone vulnerable. Neither of us believes in using our powers for petty reasons."

"Guess that's one good thing." Emmett finally spoke and Esme gave him a stern look.

"It is a good thing, in our experience we've seen other vampires commit such despicable acts with their gifts. Ones like that are evil to us…"

"How old are you two?"

"Over 300 years old…we've been nomads for about nearly 297 years."

"Were you with a coven?" they closed their eyes but opened them again quickly.

"Yes, but we renounced our name with them for reasons we've explained. We no longer belong to any coven." Nekolai took Celeste's hand and held it between them.

"My sister has seen many detestable things with that coven, and the life they wanted us to have was not one we were appreciative of. I was able to make an escape for us, but the coven hasn't tracked us because of her power." All Cullens looked at each other and nodded.

"I see them with no trouble Carlisle." Alice.

"I'd like to see what kind of people they are while they're here." Emmett.

"Hold on a second…you called my granddaughter a hybrid child. Do you know of them?" Carlisle sounded serious again. The twins looked at each other and each gave a small smile.

"In a way yes; we'd come across one a few years back. He was rather intriguing but we let him be, and now I'm sure this little one was the reason for the Volturi coming this way?"

"Yes, they thought she was immortal and attempted to punish us all, but we convinced them otherwise."

"Barely…Caius had to go and spite Kate and Tanya by killing Irina, because she was what they call a 'false witness' regardless of her actions she still broke the law." Esme frowned as she spoke, and Celeste's grip tightened in Nekolai's hand.

"Irina of the Denali Coven is dead?" they all nodded.

"It's a shame…she was a good woman." Nekolai whispered and Celeste rubbed his arm. "The laws of our world are too strict; it's as if one mistake brings death to a vampire who doesn't deserve it."

"That's just the way it is, we're all just glad no one else was killed." Alice held onto Renesmee. "But enough of the heavy sorrow, how long do you both plan to stay in Forks." Nekolai looked at Celeste and she smiled.

"We were hoping we could stay a while, maybe a month because we've travelled so much we're bored with it. We've already fed ourselves so we won't need to hunt for a while, and we have some money but not much." She told them and Nessie got more curious.

"I think we could allow that, you have a residence anywhere?" Carlisle.

"Not quite, but there are some caves around here. We could just camp out."

"Camp out like cavemen? Why can't they stay here?" Renesmee looked up at Carlisle and he smiled.

"I was about to offer that Nessie, of course it depends on how they can control their thirst."

"We're capable of control sir, we don't feed on humans."

"Then you are welcome to stay, but please be mindful of our rules, and call me Carlisle. But let me introduce the rest of my family when they arrive."

"Of course Carlisle, and if it's alright with you we'd like to keep some personal things to ourselves. We will explain more to your family but only if we have to." Carlisle nodded knowing these two must've had some dark secrets from their past that troubled them greatly. He turned to Alice and she picked Renesmee up.

"How long is everyone away?"

"About a few minutes or so, they'll be back soon though." Nessie smiled big and her brown eyes shined in the light.

"Oh I can't wait to see what Aunt Rosalie got me!"

"Oh trust me I think you'll love it." Nessie squealed and soon another knock came to the door. Esme answered and in came Bella and Edward with Jake, looking very refreshed from hunting. Nessie jumped down and went to hug her parents and Jake, until Edward saw the twins.

"Carlisle who are these people?"

"Wait until Rosalie and Jasper get back, then we'll explain."

"It's ok daddy they're nice people. They're like us, vegetarians." Bella laughed.

"You're no vegetarian Nessie, you feed on human blood remember?"

"Oh yeah…I heard a car! It's Aunt Rosie!" Nessie scrambled out of Edward's arms and ran outside to her aunt and uncle carrying shopping bags on each arm. Jasper looked like he could collapse but seeing Alice made him perk up. He dropped the bags on the floor and Nessie instantly ran through them pulling out clothes, toys, little jewels for kids, everything a child could love.

"Who are these two?" Rosalie asked standing close to the happy vampire child.

"They're travelling nomads from the Himalayas; they came to see what happened against the Volturi two days ago. I've invited…or really Renesmee invited them to stay for a while and spend some time to know our coven."

"They're vegetarians like us Aunt Rosalie, they're really nice too." Rosalie looked at Edward and he read her thoughts.

"_Well Nessie is a good judge of character Ed, maybe if they stayed a little longer we can learn more about them."_

"As long as they abide by the rules I guess they could stay." The twins walked up to Edward and bowed like the Japanese.

"Thank you for letting us stay Mr. Cullen." Everyone looked a bit confused but let it go as Nessie started playing with her new toys.

"What are their names?"

"Nekolai and Celeste, they don't have last names like us."

"And they're how old?"

"Over 300 daddy, they're really nice people. Come on don't be such a stiff!" Nessie pouted and everyone laughed. Edward smiled at his daughter and looked at the twins.

"Welcome to the Cullen residence, please make yourselves at home."

"Do you have anymore clothes? We can wash those?" Alice eyed Celeste's clothing and she looked as if she could blush.

"Well no we don't, we don't have that much money and we always wash these by hand."

"You've lived in those clothes for over 300 years? That's kind of gross…"

"Not for that long, only when our other clothes wore out."

"Maybe I could lend you some of my clothes. Emmett do you think Nekolai can borrow something of yours?"

"He looks a bit scrawny, he might not be able to fit in clothes made for someone with muscles."

"Then let Jasper see if he has something. And don't be so mean they're guests here." Emmett laughed and looked at the glaring Nekolai.

"My bad man, just pointing out the facts."

"Well if you're really as strong as you look or say you are, then let's have a match. Two days from now and we'll see who's scrawny." Nekolai gave a small smile and Celeste just shook her head.

"You're on little man. Name the time and place…"

"The meadow in the forest near the reservation, at noon."

"You got it." Nekolai followed Emmett upstairs while Alice led Celeste up to hers. Edward and Bella helped Nessie with her new things, Jake left to go visit his friends, Rosalie went to the kitchen, while Esme stayed behind with Carlisle.

"Something wrong dear?" Carlisle was pulled away from his thoughts and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"No, it's just that for some reason…I think I've seen those two before. I can't remember where though…"

"Aw it's probably from a long time ago. Sometimes we don't always remember who we've encountered in the past. I gotta admit they do look familiar but I've never met them before."

"Oh well it's probably nothing. Come on I'm finished with my work, care to meet me in the bedroom later." Esme nuzzled her husband's ear and kissed it. "I'll take that as a yes." She scurried away and Carlisle headed for the bedroom.

_In Alice's room:_

"Here try these on." Alice tossed Celeste a pair of black jeans and some converses to match; while the newbie tried them on she rummaged through her closet looking for a shirt. Alice then pulled out a purple shirt with a skeleton's head made in glitter on the front and black tank top to go underneath. Everything fit perfectly despite the height difference. Celeste was just two inches shorter than Alice.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome; you can keep those if you want. Here let me show you the accessories…" Alice went to a drawer pulling out some black wristlets, a black bow with purple polka dots, heart shaped purple earrings, and a black choker necklace.

"Isn't this overdoing it a bit?"

"No of course not, here let me put them on you."

"I'm not a doll Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Alice Celeste, and if you want I can do your makeup."

"Now I'm starting to feel like a doll."

"I'm sorry I just love giving makeovers."

"It's ok, my mother would do this to me sometimes too."

"Oh was she a nice one?" Celeste looked away.

"She was, but she's gone now. Neko and I both miss her…" Alice laughed at the nickname Celeste had for her twin.

"What about your father?" Celeste tensed up.

"Not the best parent…but I don't like talking about it."

"Oh…ok. Here have a seat and I'll put the last touches on your face." Celeste laughed and sat in front of the mirror while Alice applied the eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Turning towards her reflection Celeste almost didn't recognize herself.

"Wow…I've never looked this gorgeous!"

"You're welcome. Now come on let's see how Nekolai's doing." The two girls left to find Celeste's big brother.

_Emmett and Rosalie's room:_

"Well looks like my pants fit you but my shirts are big." Emmett took the white shirt he'd given Nekolai and hung it up back in the closet. The pants fit him good but the shirts were huge on him. Jasper then came in with a plain blue t-shirt and white collar button up shirt to go with it.

"Thanks." Nekolai thanked them both putting the garments on.

"So what's the deal with you and your sister? You two close?"

"Since birth, we've been inseparable from each other since we were born. Our parents thought it was strange but we didn't care."

"What happened to your parents?" Nekolai tensed up, stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Dead…for whatever reason they're both dead. We don't like to discuss it…"

"Hey it's cool dude, not really one for sob stories and neither is Jasper here." Jasper smiled handing Nekolai a comb for his tangled hair.

"Now how long have you been nomads?" Jasper.

"297 years. It gets boring after a while, travelling all over the world."

"Then why don't you settle down somewhere?"

"Ah we aren't the settling down types. Celli and I just like relaxing for a few months in one spot, no one gets suspicious because no humans ever see us." After his hair was combed it looked all shiny and silvery like his sister's.

"Do you ever go to the same place twice?"

"No all the time, only places we truly like. Such as Ireland, the Alps, Sweden, Denmark, Brazil, any place that's cloudy or cold in the winter."

"Brazil's a sunny place."

"We know, but Celli likes the tropical places, swimming is her favorite sport."

"Well we'll just see how things go for you two and maybe you could stay longer, but that's up to Carlisle and Esme."

"We understand…we'll just be normal here." Everyone laughed before Alice's voice came through the door.

"You guys finished in there yet?"

"Yeah be out in a sec. Wait and see what she's done to Celli…" Emmett laughed.

"Hey now only I call her that, like only she calls me Neko."

"My bad man." They walked out to see the nomads completely redone in style, looking like your average teenagers but hotter, like all vampires. Soon after little Renesmee came running down the hall to stop and admire them.

"You look pretty Celeste."

"Thanks kiddo."

"And you look cool Nekolai." He smirked and nodded.

"Well now that we've all gotten reacquainted let's go introduce you to Jacob's friends." Alice smiled and Jasper looked at her funny.

"I don't think now's the right time Alice."

"Oh come on Jasper, they're guests we should at least show them around a bit." Nekolai looked at his sister and they shook their heads.

"No Alice I think Jasper's right, we should just take things slow while we're here." Alice did a pouty face and Jasper gave her another look so she backed down.

"Ok ok we can…but at least let me take you shopping later tonight. The best stores are opened late…"

"That sounds fine. Now if you'll excuse us Neko and I need to talk about our time here in private."

"Sure." The twins leapt out of the window and went a few miles into the forest. They settled down by the river and sat down on some rocks.

"So what do you think of them?" Celli looked at Neko and he smirked a bit.

"Well we were wrong about the uprising against the Volturi, so I guess we could stick around."

"Yeah, I like that kid she's cute. It would've been cool to be there against the Volturi two days ago, could've kicked some stony tails straight to Hell."

"You know we couldn't do that if we wanted. It's too risky with your power still intact."

"I know, but I really wanted to give Jane a taste of her own medicine."

"Like Kate did?"

"Oh shut up. So how long should we stay?"

"A month at most, but if they invite us to stay longer we can. Where's your cape?"

"Alice let me keep it in her room. She's funny for a pixie vampire…" they laughed a bit then began to head back to the Cullen mansion until a noise across the river caught Nekolai's ears.

"Hold it!" he spotted a vampire dressed in black about to run when Celeste caught him by the ankle and threw him to Nekolai, catching him instantly. "Were you spying on us?" the vampire struggled violently but couldn't fight off Neko's super strength.

"Yes I was…but you weren't the ones…I needed to see." Celli walked up holding his shirt collar.

"You were spying on the Cullens?" before the vampire could answer Celli pulled on a gold chain and yanked off what was the Volturi crest from the man's neck. "Check it out Neko he's one of them, Aro must be getting curious about the Cullens."

"Why did you come?" Nekolai gave a tight squeeze on the man's neck and he grunted.

"Orders…Aro's orders…to keep an eye on the Cullens for a bit…nothing personal…"

"You keep squeezing you'll kill him brother." Celli put the necklace back on and Nekolai loosened his grip slightly.

"Then use your power on him, make sure he doesn't remember anything he's witnessed with us." Celeste nodded and put both hands on the man's face; she closed her eyes and began to erase all the memories of them and their discussion at the river. The ones with them introducing themselves with the Cullens stayed, but only brief moments, nothing to get suspicious over.

"It's done. Let go and the memories will fade, we have to get back. Alice could be watching…" Neko released the vampire as the memories faded from his mind while they ran back to the Cullen house.

_**More shall be revealed in the next chapter, just don't expect too much of an update anytime soon cuz I've got school coming back and more stories to fix. I'll be up with this soon but not too soon. And if you have any ideas then feel free to let me know cuz I'd like some viewers to tell me what they'd like to see. **_

_**Leave a good review for me! Later!**_


	2. Werewolves

_**Hey everyone, glad you liked the last chapter cuz this brings in another P.O.V., well not specifically but you get the picture as you read along. This takes place with the Romanians heading off to see some friends in Russia when they run into a mortal enemy of the vampires all around.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Stefan's P.O.V.:_

Vladimir and I were heading up to Russia to visit some friends of ours just three days after that 'battle' against the Volturi. We were upset there wasn't much of a fight, but at least no one else was hurt in the process other than Irina. We were just about to enter the Russian vampires' territory but a loud scream caught our attention along with crunching sounds. Vladimir ran ahead of me and when we reached the sounds we could see a huge beast tearing apart Valentina, one of the members of the Russian Coven.

"NO!" Vladimir stupidly shouted and the beast, a humongous werewolf, turned to us and leapt away dropping Valentina into the bonfire with the rest of the charred pieces of her family. We tried to run but the wolf was quick and caught Vladimir by the face and in one flick of it's wrist the wolf tore his head off his body and threw it towards the fire.

"No! Vladimir!" I cried out but before I could do anything at all the wolf threw the rest of my brother into the huge flames. As the beast leapt at me I prepared myself for the death I felt coming, but the beast never made it to me; I looked to see three other wolves standing in front of me, restraining their pack member.

"Hold it dear friends, it seems this one could be useful to us." A tall wolfish looking man came out and I noticed the others were shifting back to human form, I could see it would be dawn soon, the moon was setting. The man had a pointed face with harsh looking dark eyes that could almost match his beard and dark hair covering his face.

"Who are you?" he smiled a nasty grin at me and I shuddered just looking at him.

"We are the natural enemies of your kind, or as Caius Volturi would call us…filthy beasts, Children of the Moon at that."

"How? The Volturi nearly wiped out your kind centuries ago.."

"Correct my young friend, and the wolf that caused all of that to happen was very important to my pack. The Volturi annihilated half of our pack and our neighbors as well, so we owe it to them to take out those dearest to them, say maybe…Caius and Aro's mates? Or perhaps the entire Volturi and those Cullens?"

"You can't take them on, you won't win!" I shouted and my neck was gripped tightly by the man.

"I could kill you right now, but that would be too easy. So I'll let you live Romanian, if you'll pass on a message to the Volturi."

"What…message?"

"We don't want to start a full out war against them, but we will if we have to. We only want justice for our fallen. All we want is Caius since he murdered our leader, and we will have revenge. Go now to Volterra…and don't make any stops. Go!" without being told twice I raced off back towards the end of the country and ran West from Moscow, hoping to reach Volterra within the next few days. Unfortunately for me, I knew the Volturi would not like me being there in their territory.

'I'm so screwed.'

_In Volterra, four days later:_

I finally reached the Volturi's full on territorial grounds, but sadly I had not eaten in over four days and was dreadfully thirsty. That blasted rule of theirs would keep me from eating in the city, but since I knew a way around it all, I could only feed on a criminal whom no one would miss. Just as I reached the city lines I heard some noises coming from an alleyway, thank goodness it was dark; I went over and looked around the corner seeing a large man trying to rape a young girl, around fourteen or fifteen I think. I did feast on humans, but innocent children I would not.

"You there!" I called out and the man turned to me holding the tearful girl by her collar. "I suggest you let her go." He snarled at me and I could smell booze from his skin.

"What you gonna do if I don't buddy?" the girl looked at me begging me to help, so first I had to get her away from him. "She your girl? You don't mind I have some do you?" I felt anger boiling inside me, and at human speed I ran at him, stopped for a minute, and punched him in the gut. He let go of the girl and she ran behind me.

"Run home little one, your family must be worried." She looked at me and ran without a word. I picked the man up by the collar of his shirt and leaned to whisper in his ear. "Pigs like you should know better than to prey on children, and I'm going to be the one to teach you a lesson." Without waiting for him to speak I bit down into his flesh and sucked the very life from him. He didn't even have time to scream as I covered his mouth and finished him off. His body dropped to the ground and I realized if he was found I'd be killed. I could smell gasoline in the corner of the alley, and I happened to have a match on me just to be safe on some cases. I put his body in the corner, and lit the spot where his corpse went up in flames. At that moment I ran straight into the city and made it to the front door of the Volturi palace. I entered the doors and made my way down to where I knew at least Aro would be in the throne room, but unfortunately I had to run into none other than Felix, the big flirt of the guard.

"What are you doing here Romanian?" he came up and got into my face but I had to hold my ground.

"I have to see Aro…it's urgent." He sneered at me and backed up a bit.

"Urgent eh? Not sure if I can trust you with that, where's your friend Vladimir?" I shuddered remembering the death of my brother and best friend.

"He's…he's gone."

"Gone as in left or…?"

"Dead. He was killed by a werewolf, but I have to speak to Aro. I have no other reason for coming other than the message I have." He didn't seem to believe me, but then again why would he; as big of a flirt he was he still followed orders.

"Follow me." He turned and I followed a few feet behind him. We went to the large double doors in the main part of the palace, but then Felix turned back to me. "Wait here." He opened the doors and went inside leaving me alone.

'God I hope they listen.' A few seconds later the witch twins came in and Alec searched me while Jane eyed me all over.

"Can't be too careful, now come Aro will see you." They led me into the throne room where all three of the 'royal' kings were seated on their thrones. Marcus looked bored, Aro curious, and Caius furious as their usual looks.

"What business have you here Stefan? You know you're not allowed in our walls." Aro.

"I come bearing a message, mainly for Caius but if you read my thoughts you'll see I come for no other reason." I held out my hand and Aro stood up to touch it but didn't get far.

"A message for me; from whom?" Caius stood up glaring.

"Russian werewolves." Those words made the entire guard stop in their tracks. Aro's face looked serious and he touched my hand before pulling away a few seconds later.

"What did you see Aro?" Caius went over to him.

"It appears that Vladimir is dead, just like Stefan said. A werewolf attacked the Russian Coven, and the final member was devoured by the same wolf that killed Vladimir. One flick of his wrist and he was torn to pieces." Caius didn't bother to hide the surprised look on his face.

"That's impossible…the only werewolf who could do that is…"

"Radovan's pack." Aro finished for him. "You killed him though, so we know it can't be him. His pack though…that's another thing."

"We only left a few alive, but they can't pull this off on their own. They're just mindless beasts."

"They're leader is intelligent." I had to speak up. "He said their leader was one of the best and they want justice for his death."

"I could see that in your thoughts Stefan. They don't want to start a war, they just want Caius but unfortunately we need to know more about this before we decide what to do."

"What are we to do Aro?" Marcus asked in a bored tone. Aro was quiet for a minute and then looked at the other two.

"For now we have to alert the other covens to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. We'll have to mention the werewolves since it could be anyone's life they could take after killing the Russian vampires. Get me the phone, I'll call the Cullens and the Denalis, Marcus you can call the others, Caius go to your wife. Just make sure she's alright, I'll be up there shortly."

"What about him?" Jane pointed at me and Aro looked at her.

"Escort him to the dungeons, he'll be kept there until further notice."

'Of course he'd recommend that.' Felix took me by the arm as did Demetri and I was led away into a cold metal room with thick walls and one window with hardly any sunlight. After dropping me off they left me alone, leaving me to ponder my thoughts. Vladimir would never forgive me for coming here, but I could only think that he was better off with our coven than being on earth imprisoned like me.

'Forgive me brother, I only wish I could've done more.'

_**It's a start but it's only a portion of what's coming for Caius. Next chapter goes back to the Cullens and they receive the call from Aro about the werewolves. Should I have Alice get a vision of it all, should the new twins accompany them to Volterra if needed? **_

_**Review for me and catcha later!**_


	3. Volterra Here We Come

_**Hey guys glad you liked the last chapter! This one's about the Volturi calling all the other covens about the werewolves and asking for assistance in case things get out of hand. Alice may see it soon, but how will the twins take it?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The past two days had been wonderful for Nekolai and Celeste; the Cullens were an absolutely wonderful family with many adventures and love for each other, something they hadn't found in forever. Celeste and the female Cullens had gotten along just fine, and Nekolai loved training and play fighting with the boys, especially Emmett and Jasper.

"Again!" Emmett shouted loudly as Neko threw him into the dirt with a mere shove. The man was powerful for a vampire, but not as strong as a newborn. Celeste watched with Renesmee and Rosalie, cheering on both boys as they battled.

"Come on Uncle Em knock his head off!" the little one cheered and Emmett laughed before taking Neko by the head and flipping him into a tree.

"Oh come on brother you can do better than that!" Celli was applauding her brother, and Alice just smiled at how she was so eager to watch this. Alice kept silent, but then her happy expression began to change as she felt a vision coming.

_Vision:_

"_Brothers! Take the ones you find are strong, but kill off the weaker ones! We wouldn't want any witnesses left alive for the Volturi!" some men, all bulky with a lot of hair and pointed ears were out destroying a small village in the Amazon, a large tribe of military trained warriors. Homes were burning and many were on the ground covered in blood, in broad daylight with the sun shining brightly._

"_NO! Leave my village be, your war has no business with us!" the village's headman shouted and a large man with yellow eyes picked him up by the throat and stared into his eyes._

"_Oh but it does, we need your strong men to assist us in our battle against the Volturi! The vampires will soon be at the bottom of the mythical food chain and we will be at the top!" the village man's head was cut clean off and his body was devoured by the others._

_Vision change:_

_Aro was in the throne room, with a bunch of vampires around him and the guard. They were all waiting for an answer from him, and then Alice could see the Denalis in sight with many others she recognized._

"_We'll need your help for this! We must vanquish these monsters before they kill more humans and vampires!"_

_Vision end:_

Alice sprung back to reality and stood up pulling the men apart from their play fighting.

"We have to get back to the house now!" no one argued and ran back to the Cullen home where Carlisle was waiting with the phone in his hand. "Carlisle…!" Carlisle held up a finger to silence Alice, while muttering into the phone.

"Aro the others have just walked in, Alice has had a vision." He handed the phone to her and Alice took the phone into the other room. Celeste and Nekolai looked at each other and then back to Carlisle.

"What's happened?" Neko asked.

"The Volturi have received recent news about Russian Werewolves running amuck near Romania. Vladimir has been killed but Stefan is in Volterra, a prisoner until they decide otherwise." Celli's eyes widened a bit but no one noticed.

"Alice had a vision, about some strange men attacking a village in the Amazon and killing off those they didn't think were strong enough." Edward came out and Nessie ran into his arms.

"What can we do?" Rosalie asked holding onto Emmett.

"We wait to hear what the Volturi has planned, and then we'll decide." Alice came back in with the phone to her ear and held her hand over the mouth piece.

"I told Aro about my vision, he wants us in Volterra. Says they're gathering all the covens to destroy the werewolves before they kill any more covens. They've already killed the Russians…and they're headed to Ireland next but Siobhan and them are coming down as we speak." Carlisle looked at everyone and they just gave different looks.

"After what they did they're asking for our help?" Rosalie pointed out and Emmett calmed her.

"If these wolves are growing fast then we should at least lend some assistance but then go home. I don't want anyone else dying who's close to us." Jasper pointed out and the others nodded.

"What about Nessie and Jake? They can't stay here alone the other wolves aren't strong enough." Esme.

"Aro says they can come as long as we find a way to hold off the dog smell." Alice held the phone close again.

"Then we'll leave on the next flight to Volterra, tell Aro we're coming." Alice left the room and a clicking sound of a phone hanging up was heard a few seconds later. "You and Celeste can join us if you want Nekolai." Nekolai shook his head.

"I'm afraid we'll have to pass on that, we're not very keen about being around snobbish vampires."

"Don't even go there Neko, we have to help this involves all vampires and you know it!" Celeste argued and Nekolai glared at her.

"We can't go Celli, those people are not ones we need to associate with."

"Who says we're associating with them? We'll just camp outside the city and wait for anything to happen in case the wolves attack. It's not a problem for me…"

"But it is for me, you know we can't go there because it's a prison for most vampires!"

"You don't know that, if you don't want to go then fine but I'm going because I don't want to be a werewolf's next target! Plus it's good to let off some steam once in awhile." Nekolai sighed at his sister's tone, and turned back to Edward.

"Alright we'll go, but we're not setting one foot in that city unless we have to." No one argued any further. Bella called Jake while the rest packed up for the trip and Carlisle called the airport. Celli pulled her brother outside and they sat up in a tree where no one could hear them even with vampire hearing.

"We need to help bro, I'm sorry I got so ballistic but we can't keep this up forever."

"Yes we can, as long as your power is intact we can pull it off. We can't let any of them see you or their memories will come back."

"Neko we've been gone for a long time, my power might stay intact even if they do see me."

"No! We can't risk anymore than what we're doing now, if HE finds out about us they'll never let us go." Celli knew she couldn't argue any further.

"Ok fine, we'll keep our distance but you're not keeping me caged up again you hear me?"

"No sis, you're staying near me wherever you go." Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine. Now let's go the Cullens may wonder where we went." They scurried down the tree and the Cullens were already packed up and ready to go. Everyone was accounted for so Alice took out the rental car and they drove to the airport. Their luggage was checked in and put onboard the plane before they took their seats in first class.

"Wow I've never been on a plane before." Celli was like a five year old on the plane, hyper and overexcited about a two day trip. The plane took off after twenty minutes and she still wouldn't calm down. Even Nessie was acting more mature and she wasn't even a year old.

"Calm down sissy you'll disturb the other passengers." Nekolai pointed out the obvious stares from the others around them and Celli calmed down before the flight attendant came over to them.

"Would you like a drink or snack miss?" she asked Celli and she nodded.

"I'd like a Coke and some of that shrimp cocktail please?"

"And you sir?"

"A Coke too but some chocolate-chip cookies please."

"Coming right up." The woman left and some confused looks came from the Cullens and the wolf pack.

"You guys eat human food?" Bella whispered to them.

"We don't taste it but we like to keep up appearances. We mix blood in the food so it's somewhat satisfying." The attendant came back with their snacks and they ate calmly. This received some giggles and laughs from the wolves.

"Never seen vampires eat human food to keep up the human act; I thought if you do eat then it tastes like ash or sand." Seth spoke lowly and the twins laughed.

"First time for everything isn't there?" Celli pulled out a book and moved her cape in her rucksack down to the bottom so no one could see it. She opened it and sat quietly as the trip came through.

'This is going to be a long trip.' Neko thought before fixing his pillow and closed his eyes for a small pretend nap.

_In Volterra:_

"How many covens have already arrived?" Aro asked Felix and Demetri as they entered the throne room.

"The Denali's, the Irish, the Egyptians, the Amazons, and some nomads are all outside the city in the camps."

"Camps?"

"Some are still uneasy about us after what happened four days ago." Aro sighed realizing this wasn't going to be easy. The encounter with Bella and Renesmee had brought so much tension between the Volturi and the other covens.

"Are the Cullens close?"

"They should be here by tonight."

"Excellent, when they arrive I want you to bring them here but in a friendly way."

"Yes master." They bowed and left to the corridor. The guard had assembled the rest of the covens with the threat of the werewolves coming our way. This particular pack wanted revenge against Caius for killing their late leader.

'Why does it always have to be Caius?' The Volturi had been in tight situations before, but none where their enemies were attacking in broad daylight to make sure they wouldn't risk exposure, and the laws prevent anyone from doing anything.

"Master, we've just received word from the Cullens they're about to arrive any minute." Jane came up and all Aro could think was, 'That was fast.'

"Send them in when they come." Jane and Alec left with Felix and Demetri while my brothers and I were discussing the plan.

"What exactly will we do if the wolves come here Aro?" Caius came up to me.

"We'll have to assemble some of the talented vampires here and post a few out with the nomads. Then if we can cut them down by half then we'll have a chance of getting the leader but first we need to find out why these beasts are so savage?"

"They're practically feral animals brother, it's probably an effect of the new wolves."

"I don't know, from the way Alice described these monsters are ripping their victims to pieces and devouring their blood and innards like hungry newborns if not worse."

"That is strange, but it's probably instinct. The same as we are in our first few months of the change, hungry with thirst and raging for blood."

"Maybe but we'll have to look into it. In the mean time the guards will bring in the ones we'll need, but Caius I want you to keep your eye on your wife, we don't want to risk any kidnappings." Caius nodded and I looked to Marcus who simply nodded. I left to find Sulpicia, I had to be sure she was alright.

_The camps outside Volterra:_

The Cullens had met up with the Denalis in the camps while the twins went around checking out the other covens.

"Wow, I knew there were many other covens but man I've never seen so many vampires in one place." Celeste was amazed at how many immortals there were at once, Nekolai just rolled his eyes at his curious baby sister.

"Where'd the Cullens go?"

"I think they went to meet up with their friends, Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya from the Denali coven. Poor guys are saddened over Irina, not that I blame them. I swear why does Caius always act like a grouch?"

"Can't say, he's always been like that but I'll bet he was worse as a human." Celeste laughed with her brother before running smack into Edward and Jake.

"Oh sorry guys didn't see you."

"It's cool, the rest of the Cullens were called up to the palace, Bella, Edward and my pack are laying here in case something happens." Jake smiled nudging Edward a little.

"Oh…what about the others?"

"Just the gifted ones, these royal jerks only take what they can until the werewolves arrive, and then leave us out here as bait."

"I wouldn't go that far Jake, Bella and I can spot things just in case, meanwhile you and the others can rest for the night, because you can take over in the morning."

"Let's just hope those wolves don't try anything stupid." Nekolai pointed out and Celeste punched her brother's arm.

"I say we take the west side of the camps and you guys take the east and north sides." Edward and Jake nodded in agreement and Celli ran all the way to the western side of the camp with Neko beside her. They put on their capes and masks, a wolf skin and an albino bear skin with the heads for masks.

"So what should we do, if we're called to the palace I mean?"

"We just do as we're told sis, maybe your power won't fade if we get there but I don't want to take the risk. For now we'll just stand guard and then we'll see if we're needed."

"Can you use your power to see what 's going on? At least check on mom, she must be scared out of her mind?"

"Oh ok, I'll check but you take a small breather and don't get all hyper when I tell you anything."

"Gotcha." Neko's eyes went blank as he checked inside Volterra through the eyes of Sulpicia Volturi. The poor woman was a wreck and Caius was trying to comfort her. Aro and Sulpicia were together as well, whereas Marcus was nowhere to be seen. Neko pulled away from the visions and looked at Celeste.

"Nothing much right now, just fear for everyone's safety."

"I figured that, oh well let's just stand guard." The two continued to guard the western side of the camps until they got bored and then started wrestling, but unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching their every move and things were about to get heavy.

_**Not too bad eh? The next one goes towards the wolves P.O.V. and I can't promise a long chapter. Please be patient for me and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.**_

_**Leave a good review and thanks!**_


	4. Close Encounters

_**Glad some of you liked the last chapter because this one may be a bit dramatic if not suspenseful. This part takes place in the camps and part of the Volturi palace where Celeste and Neko are snooping around trying to see all that's happened while they were gone, mainly Celeste but she's just a Curious George isn't she?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Two days after arriving in Volterra:_

_2:30 p.m._

"Celli come on it doesn't take you twenty minutes to put some fresh clothes on!" Neko was outside the tent waiting on his twin to go hunting. The wolves took their turn in guarding the camp during the day, and the vampires hid either in their tents or in the palace until sunset. Each coven took turns going hunting when needed, and the twins were starving at the minute but ran out of food.

"I'm coming Neko don't rush me!" she came out wearing her white robe and this time took out her bear mask that covered her face and hair. Neko had on his as well, but it was a werewolf's flesh and fur; he only wore it when he needed to, unlike Celeste who loved wearing hers every time they went somewhere new. She came out of the tent with her mask in hand and placed it over her head.

"Let's get going the Cullens spotted a pack of bears up in the forests."

"Oh bears my second favorite meal!" they ran at vampire speed and in an instant and saw two full grown male bears feeding off a honey hive, probably from a nearby farm. "Ok, on three….one…two…three!" they jumped onto the bears, devoured their blood, and realized they soon had to the carcasses back to camp so they could burn the remains. Celeste took off her mask and Nekolai took off his and cape stashing them in his backpack.

"That was delicious, you full sis?"

"Oh yeah big bro, so full I can't run as fast as I want to at the moment. What do you want to do with these bodies?"

"Guess we give them to the others, there's still a little blood in them."

"We could give them to the little one, she likes animals for food."

"Not a bad idea, let's go." They walked into the camps and found the Cullens all talking with the Denalis. When they reached the spot they dropped the bodies in front of them and little Renesmee jumped up all full of glee and attacked the dead animals.

"Renesmee don't eat it too fast now. How was your hunt Nekolai, Celeste?"

"Rather satisfying, these bears taste better than the ones back in Forks." Nekolai answered and Renesmee hugged his legs.

"Thanks for the food you guys, it was yummy." They laughed and Celeste rubbed Nessie's hair.

"You're welcome sweetie, hey how about you and I go play in the fields? Neko will join us, or someone in your coven can join us?" Nessie looked pleadingly at her family and Bella stood up.

"I'll come with you, it might be fun. You coming Edward?"

"Sure." All five left the area bidding the rest goodbye until sunset. When they reached a deserted meadow little Renesmee began playing in the wildflowers and Edward took a seat in the shade with Bella. Neko sat down next to them and watched his twin chase the tiny hybrid around the field.

"How old did you say you and Celeste were?" Neko looked at Edward and smiled.

"A little over 300, give or take a few years. What about you?"

"A hundred and eleven, Bella's only nineteen at the moment."

"Yes I could tell, she's still somewhat a newborn. You two make a fine match, and you created a beautiful young daughter."

"Thank you. You and your sister seem to do fine with each other, how is it you don't have mates yet?"

"Oh we haven't found the right ones yet, we've looked around but no one suits us. I've been out with several women before, but none just appear to be the right mate for me."

"Oh I see…what about Celeste? She dated anyone?" Bella looked over at the two playmates and Celli was turning Nessie around in the air and the little one was laughing.

"A few guys, but they all turned out to be jerks. At least that's what she said."

"What happened?"

"They turned out ok at first but then she found out they were all sleazebags, drinking, drug addicts, and I think one cheated on her with two other girls."

"Damn…let me guess she got back at them somehow?"

"She beat them mercilessly, but only broke a bone or two." The other two exchanged glances and a slight squeal of joy caught their attention. Renesmee was on Celeste's shoulders chasing a blue butterfly flying over them.

"Does she have a temper?" Nekolai looked at them and nodded.

"Yeah, but she doesn't show it often. I'm kind of quick-tempered but I check it every now and again. Celli be careful!" Celeste had tossed little Renesmee into the air and the little one luckily landed on her feet.

"It's ok guys we're just having fun."

"It doesn't matter don't do that anymore!"

"Ok ok yikes." Bella and Edward stood up and Edward took Renesmee by the hand.

"I think that's enough playing for now, we need to get ready for our hunting trip soon."

"But dad I wanna play with Celeste some more!" Renesmee whined and Bella looked serious.

"Renesmee listen to your father and come on, you can play more later." Renesmee looked at Celeste and the woman smiled.

"It's ok kid, go with your parents. I'll see you later on." Renesmee smiled and hugged Celli's legs, then left with her folks. Nekolai went over and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Guess I went a little too far eh?"

"Yeah you did, but don't let it get to you they'll ease up later on." Just then Celeste sniffed the air and looked at her twin concerned.

"Someone's coming! It smells like Felix."

"Damn, quick we gotta hide!" Neko pulled Celli out into the forest and they ran straight up into the trees dodging every spot the large guard would look. When they reached a safe spot they looked around and saw no one was following them.

"How in the hell did he get so close?" Nekolai looked at Celeste and she shrugged. "That can't happen again, any time you or I see a guard or smell one nearby, do not let them see you. You know what'll happen if…"

"I know I know bro, don't worry I won't hang around it too much. Let's head back to camp; I need to wash this bear blood off my legs." She pointed at her pants and there were some bloody spots on them along with her boots. Just as they began coming up Neko put a hand on his sister's shoulder and she turned to him.

"One more thing Celli, if that happens again just run for cover and keep out of sight."

"Gotcha. Race you to the pond!" they ran up to the small pond near the camp where the others were busy swimming and bathing. Celeste jumped up and landed on a rock but Nekolai beat her to the water. They laughed and splashed each other until Celli went under and yanked Neko down with her. He came up gasping slightly and searched for her, getting a few laughs from the Denalis and the Egyptians.

"Oh hah hah hah very funny Celeste, you get back up here right now or I'll—gah!" Neko was suddenly pushed up from the water and thrown onto a bush nearby. More laughs came as Celli poked her head up and laughed so hard her mouth looked a bit stretched. "I'm gonna kill you Celli!"

"Only if you can catch me wimp!" she dove into the water. Neko chased after her until they ended up a bit far down the river and Celeste spotted Alec and Jane walking along the edge. She dove back under and Neko dove in with her swimming back to the rest of the vampires. They ran away from the river and hid back in their tent taking a few breaths.

"How did that happen again? We should've seen it coming…"

"They're just out watching the others bro, don't let it get to you."

"Still we got to keep an eye on things. Let's stay here a bit and wait until we're sure the Volturi are all back in the palace."

"Boring."

"Don't give me any lip Celli, we have to keep quiet until…"

"Excuse us Edward Cullen, but we were wondering if you've seen a couple of blondes come this way?" Jane's voice was heard outside the tent.

"There's a lot of blondes here Jane, which ones are you looking for?"

"A man and a woman, we saw them at the river and asked to speak with them but they vanished. Have you seen them?"

"I think they mean Neko and Celli daddy." Renesmee's cheery voice caught their ears.

"Damn! Stay here sis I'm going out." Before Celli could reply Nekolai stepped outside in front of the Cullen trio and the Witch Twins.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. We only wanted to know a little about you and your sister to report back to Aro. Why did you run?"

"My sister's no good around strangers, when she took off I took off. She's what you would call, painfully shy. "

"I see, now what are your names and where do you live? No one here seems to know you or your sister."

"My name is Nekolai, and my sister's name is Celli. We're nomads, we travel everywhere but we don't have a particular area to live in. My sister and I love travelling, and we have been for over 300 years since we were changed." He felt extremely awkward giving out this important information, but he had no choice at the moment.

"And your diets? Animals I suppose?"

"Oh yes, we don't take pride in killing innocent humans for food."

"Do you have any special abilities besides your speed and strength?"

"No we don't, but we have heard of yours. The Illusion of Pain correct?"

"Yes, and Alec has the ability of Sensory Perception. (correct me if I'm wrong)"

"A good combination in most cases, but please don't let me or my sister get on your bad side." Jane smiled and Alec nodded.

"Thank you for your time, we'll be heading back now." The two headed back out of the camps and Neko got a few strange looks from the Cullen trio.

"You know they're bound to find out about your powers sooner or later right?" Bella asked and Nekolai nodded.

"Hopefully by then we'll be long gone, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on Celeste." He left and Celeste was in the tent with her arms crossed and her left eyebrow quirked.

"Painfully shy? Really Neko you couldn't have just said I was mute or something?"

"Oh come on sis who would believe a vampire can be mute, besides that just raises questions on whether you have a power or not." Celeste made a pouty face and poked her lip out.

"Yeah ok, now can I go out?" Neko shook his head.

"No Celli, you have to stay in unless we need to hunt or bathe. Any other time you are to stay in the tent you understand?"

"But why? Neko we're not in any danger here why do I have to stay in here all day and all night?"

"If those guards keep coming down here like that then we might not be as lucky in escaping. The minute one of them sees you their memories will come back and we're done for."

"They won't kill us Nekolai!"

"You know what I mean! Do as I say and do not, I repeat, do not set one foot outside again understand? I don't want to risk us being exposed after all we've been through."

"I know Neko but if I'm in here all day and night the others will know something's up."

"I'll cover for you, now stay here I'm going to see if someone else can take your place on guard duty tonight." He left the tent and Celeste just kicked a box, splitting it in two.

"Damn! What the hell am I suppose to do now?" Celli peaked out a small hole in the tent and saw the sun was setting, but her eyes also caught sight of the large clock tower right in the middle of Volterra. Celeste sighed at the sight and sat quietly in the corner of the tent.

'Feels like I'm eight all over again.'

_In the palace:_

"Master Aro, Jane and Alec have returned." Felix spoke up in the throne room as the two deadly twins entered through the large double doors. Aro got up from his throne and kissed their foreheads.

"How are they all?"

"They're fine master, everyone's accounted for including the newbie's. "

"New ones Jane?" she held out her hand and Aro read her thoughts and saw a mysterious face in them. A man about eighteen or nineteen with shoulder length white blonde hair, slightly lean and masculine, with amber eyes and white skin caught his eye. "Interesting, who is the tall blonde man Jane?"

"His name is Nekolai, and he's one of the few nomads we haven't had a full chance to meet."

"Who did he come with?"

"He and his sister arrived with the Cullens, they heard about the child and wanted to meet her when you summoned them."

"No special abilities?"

"No sir, they seem to be no threat to us."

"And did you meet his sister?" they shook their heads.

"He said she's extremely shy around strangers, but we didn't care." Aro laughed a little and stepped back a bit.

"Well done you two, you can go now." They bowed and left the room, Aro sat back on his throne and pondered in his head what made him so interested in that blonde man?

'Why does he look so familiar?'

_**Next chapter takes place with the wolves, and it may be short. Can't make many promises but it's going to be where the head wolf finds out about the other vampires and formulates a new part in his plan of revenge. Let me know what you think or want to happen, and what should I do soon about everyone thinking Neko and Celeste looking so familiar to them? What should happen to Celeste and her imprisonment? Let me know soon, later!**_


	5. An Enemy Returns

_**Glad you liked the last chapter, but I'm sorry to say that this is a short chapter only because it's with the wolves' involvement. The leader's rather testy, but he's an excellent strategist; especially since Caius is being the main target here.**_

_**Enjoy & leave a good review!**_

_Russian Nuclear Plant:_

A band of men were guarding the gates just a couple of yards away from the old abandoned nuclear plant just outside a small town. Some were feeding the new arrivals, others were training, and some were busy with the leader of the pack.

"Master, we've recruited at least twenty other allies. We are progressing greatly…" a man with a square-like face and straggly beard spoke to a man with sleek black hair that went to his shoulders, yellow eyes, bulky muscles, and a slight mustache under his nose from a recent shave.

"Excellent, continue training the new recruits we'll need as many numbers as possible against this enemy."

"Yes sir." The man left and another entered.

"My lord, we have new information on the Volturi." The leader turned and smirked slightly.

"I'm guessing they've gotten assistance from the other covens?"

"Yes, they've recruited most of the others; as for the Romanian our spy tells us he's been locked up. Several other covens are there but the gifted ones are being kept in the palace. The rest are in camps outside the city."

"And the wives?"

"Heavily guarded sir. We won't be able to get to them without being tracked by that guard Demetri."

"I know, that's why we're going with a new strategy."

"Sir?"

"Instead of abducting the wives and using them as bait, we will make our way into the city but leave the humans be. Our men will hold off the other vampires while I make my way into the palace and take on Caius, once he's dead I will make the other vampires surrender and we will start a new era."

"With all due respect sir, there are many gifted vampires in that area, including one besides Aro who can read minds from a distance. The others include one with the illusion of pain, sensory perception, future sight, emotion manipulation, two shields, and many more." The other man thought for a second, and then turned to a portrait on the wall of his fortress.

"Then tell our spy to keep an eye on the vampires for the time being, if he has any information that can help us get the greater advantage he is to report back immediately."

"Yes Lord Andover." The man bowed and left the room. The wolf named Andover touched the portrait of the pack's former leader Radovan, and sighed deeply.

"Oh my lord, for so many centuries I've wanted to end Caius's life the way he ended yours and our comrades; I had planned on taking his life and his entire coven, but then I realized killing others not responsible for this is ridiculous. You taught me to be the better man, so I will take out all those close to Caius, to make him suffer the way I have. We will have our revenge, no matter what it costs us, I will avenge my friends and fallen."

"My lord, there's a problem with one of the recruits! He's attacking the other members and he wants more!" Andover turned to see his captain panting slightly and grabbed a bottle containing a red liquid inside. He made his way to the court and saw a man in his mid-thirties about to pounce onto another about 20 years old, the rest were slightly bruised and scarred, but nothing too serious.

"You there, stand down." He stated calmly. The man turned and his eyes were bloodshot, Andover could hear his pulse racing fast and he was sweating heavily from head to toe.

"M-More…w-want more…need…I-I-I need more…" he was talking and stammering so low it was hard to hear almost.

"We tried calming him sir but he's too into it, not even the newer recruits could hold him."

"It's fine captain, bring him here." The captain took the man by his arm and led him right in front of Andover. "You need to stop relying on this power, it does last a good while but it's only temporary. You have to be better about this, do not…I repeat…do not rely on this blood!" the man shrunk at those words, and then bowed.

"F-Forgive me…I-I just need a fix…please sir…please…" Andover took the cap off the bottle and handed it to the man. He gulped it down and wiped his mouth once done. "Thank you sir…thank you."

"You're welcome, but remember what I said. Do not rely on this blood for power, use your newfound abilities as your main source. Understand men?"

"Sir yes sir!" the recruits saluted their lord and Andover turned to his captain.

"Give the others a little more, and continue the training."

"Yes sir." Andover walked into his fortress again, and looked back at the portrait. His eyes began to glow and his teeth turned into fangs.

"Soon brother, we shall have our revenge very soon." He gave off a loud howl at the sky, and the sun began to set in the background.

_**I'm sorry it's so short but I did warn you all. Next chapter goes inside the Volturi palace where Aro continues pondering why Nekolai looked so familiar to him, and discusses things with the others. It will be a lot longer I promise you that.**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Again sorry for the shortness!**_


	6. Attempted Kidnapping

_**Thanks all who reviewed for me so far! This story's just getting started to where the wolves try to abduct Athenodora from the tower. It's gets a little stirring later on, but what you think of it is good for a review! Please review the more the merrier!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Nomadic Camps:_

"Ugh…" Celeste moaned and rolled around on the floor of her and Nekolai's tent. Staying inside day in and day out was torture. She was a free roaming spirit she couldn't keep still in just one place for hours and hours.

"Celli?" a tiny voice came from outside the tent.

"Come in Nessie." The little girl walked in with a ball in hand. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would play with me a little, I'm bored?" Celli looked at her and she appeared to be pleading with her.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Oh…everyone's out either hunting or guarding or mingling at the palace. No one's got the time." Celeste smiled at the kid, and stood up figuring this would be a good chance to get out for a while.

"Ok kid, but let's stay away from the walls; can't be too close to those watching over the camp." Nessie gave her a confused look but smiled as they walked outside to where the clouds were coming in. They picked a spot near the small river and started throwing the ball back and forth.

"Catch it Celli! Catch it!" they kept tossing the ball back and forth until Renesmee accidentally hit it too high and it flew to the far end of the camps. "I'll get it!"

"No no I'll get it. Wait here…" Celli quickly pulled out her bear skin cape and pulled over her mask. She took off at vampire speed and found the ball near some rocks, the only problem was there stood a couple of the Volturi guards. Neither one did Celeste recognize, but she couldn't take the risk so she just ran over, grabbed the ball, and took off towards the spot she left Renesmee.

"Yay you found it!"

"Yeah, hey sweetie why don't you and I take a walk for a bit?"

"As long as we can play more later?"

"Sure thing…here take my hand." Nessie complied. They stayed quiet most of the way, but then of course the younger one could be a Curious George.

"Hey Celli? How come Nekolai's always so protective with you?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you about that Renesmee." Nessie squeezed Celli's hand and they stopped.

"Please?" Nessie's thoughts came running into Celeste's mind; Celli sighed and kneeled down eye-level to Renesmee.

"You have to understand Ness that what my brother and I do is private. I can't go around blabbing secrets to anyone." Nessie pouted a bit but then backed off seeing Celli wasn't one to spill her guts out.

"Ok, I was just wondering because it's as if he's acting like a vampire I know."

"Oh who's that?"

"Caius. Not the temper per say but the seriousness." Celli almost felt her heart lurch but shrugged it off.

"Nah Neko's nothing like Caius, I mean he doesn't going around flaunting his dominance over every other vampire on the planet."

"True that."

"So tell me Nessie how old are you?"

"About a year." Celeste laughed.

"If I were a human I'd never believe that." Nessie laughed too and then Jacob came running over to them.

"Hey girls…having fun?"

"Oh yeah Jake…what's up?" Jake lifted the little one up onto his shoulders and looked at Celeste.

"Better get going Cells, Nekolai's looking for you." Celli's eyes widened.

"Ah damn, I forgot! See y'all later!" she ran at vampire speed and there stood her big bro at the tent.

"Come inside, now!" Celeste ran in fast, and Neko zipped up the tent. "What in the hell were you doing? I told you to stay inside!"

"Don't shout brother, others will hear you."

"I really don't care about others right now sister, what I care about is why you had to disobey me?"

"Not really your job to boss me around is it? Renesmee came in here bored so she asked me to play with her for a bit. I said yes and we were out for about an hour or so."

"And you didn't think once about why I told you to stay hidden did you? Some of the guards spotted you and Renesmee playing outside the wall, they were about to ask you some questions when I stepped in."

"Oh really? Come on Neko the guards who're guarding us don't know me, the Volturi have gained some new ranks since we were last here."

"Even so it's too risky!"

"Everything's risky with you! Neko why can't we ever go anywhere without you freaking out about us being exposed? You overreact, you're always so stubborn, you never let me once explore the area we're in alone, you're too damn protective, not to mention you're such a jerk when it comes to letting me have fun!"

"It's because you're always so careless that's why! Celli you haven't once realized that as long as your power is intact your life is in danger!"

"My life? My life? My life, our lives were decided for us when we were young! We were always told what to do, what to read, what to eat, what to have, what to even watch! Don't you think after all this time we deserve to be a little careless, after we left we had our freedom! But as of right now it feels as if we're kids again, and we, mainly ME is being imprisoned by fear again!"

"Enough! Celeste we've always been close, we've done everything together and we've never turned our backs against each other. I love you, that's why I protect you."

"I don't need protecting Neko! I'm always careful I can watch over myself." Neko took her by the shoulders and looked directly into his little sister's eyes.

"I won't lose you little sister, I won't ever lose you to them or anyone else!" Nekolai ran out of the tent and Celeste stood where she'd been put.

"Lose me to them? That'll never happen…" she turned and looked back at the palace, sighing away her boredom.

_Volterra Palace:_

Aro and his brothers were in the study just below the tower, all gathering new information on the wolves.

"Has there been any luck finding these beasts?" Marcus.

"Unfortunately these are not as feral as we thought, they've covered their tracks and destroyed any evidence that might lead us to them. This can't be a coincidence…" Aro had his hands on the back of his head looking out the window.

"Normal werewolves wouldn't go this far to keep themselves hidden, if this is who we think it is then we have to be more discrete with our searches." Caius.

"What do you propose then brother? After all you do have more experience with these beasts than the rest of us." Caius thought for a minute, and then looked to his brothers.

"I say we send off some of the nomads with a guard, have at least some teams sent out to search the other grounds in case one or more tries to sneak in and then we…"

"AAAAHHHHH!" A loud scream echoed the room and the brothers' eyes widened.

"The girls!" they ran to the top of the tower and busted down the door to the wives' main room. Two werewolf-like men had broken into the window and had Athenodora and Sulpicia against the wall; they were struggling to get lose but they weren't much of a match. Caius and Aro yanked the men off and threw them against the wall, Marcus protected the wives while both wolves fought back.

"Master!" Jane and Demetri ran in and the wolves made the opportune moment to jump back out the broken window and out onto the outskirts of the city.

"AFTER THEM!" Aro shouted going to his wife as the guards chased the wolves through Volterra. Athenodora held tight onto Caius and dry-sobbed into his black robe.

"Let's get back downstairs, it's safer there." All vampires marched down from the tower into the throne room where the other part of the guard was waiting.

"I want every vampire on guard duty tonight! No one will rest or slack until we've found and destroyed this new enemy. No one threatens the vampires, not humans, not werewolves, not anything! Now go!" the guard scattered across the room and out the doors; Aro held Sulpicia to him and stroked her hair. "It's alright my love, nothing will ever harm you again." Caius did the same with Athenodora and kissed her forehead.

"Assemble the other vampires, this time it's getting serious." Aro nodded and called one of the minor guards, Kara.

"Fetch the other coven leaders, tell them to get up here as soon as possible."

"Yes master." She bowed and left in a flash.

_**Another short one yes but I promise the next will be longer. It shall take place in the camps at night, with a small turn of events for the twins. Please review and see ya!**_


	7. Abducted Celeste

_**Here it is! The next chapter and a new turn of events for Nekolai and Celeste! To make short work of this, someone ends up getting kidnapped by the monsters and everyone's in a pickle afterwards. Please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The next night: Nomadic Camps:_

The Cullens were all barricading the outside of the camps, along with Nekolai and the wolves watching the main front. Ever since the attempted kidnappings of the wives at the palace the Volturi had instructed all covens to be on watch duty with very few hunting breaks. Frankly it wasn't too bad if the guards weren't watching their every move.

'Dammit…how much longer do we have to stand here?'

"Don't get too cocky Nekolai, our break comes soon." Edward Cullen the mind-reader, how typical.

'I need to check on my sister. She tends to sneak off if I'm gone too long.'

"I'm sure she's fine, Embry and the others have a view of your tent if she runs off they'll catch her."

'If you say so.' Neko continued walking down his part of the walls when a sudden brush of cool air went across the hot area. 'Cold air? In this weather?'

"It's probably a breeze, it's common around here at night." Neko wasn't so sure, but brushed the thought away as two of the Volturi guards came their way.

"You may change shifts now. Report back here in four hours." As Nekolai walked away he began searching through the minds of the Volturi leaders. He was inside Marcus's mind, and all he could see were Aro and Caius holding their wives in a protective manner as more and more vampires entered inside the palace. They were speaking so fast he couldn't comprehend the words, but that didn't matter much as one vampire in particular caught his eye; old Bernard, one of the untalented and oldest guards was standing behind one of the pillars behind the thrones. He had a sort of curious look in his eyes, maybe too curious.

"Celeste's is in the tent, she hasn't left at all." Bella said pointing to a small light in the twins' tent and the figure of a woman's shadow. As he made his way into the tent he could see Celeste munching on a piece of bloody buck, and didn't bother to look up at him. "Still mad at me eh?" she didn't answer. "Come one Celli you can't stay mad forever." She let out a little snicker.

"Funny…someone we both know said that exact same thing years ago." Nekolai sighed and put on his grey furry robe.

"I'm going hunting, you coming?"

"And risk the guards finding out our true identities? No thanks, I'll just sit here as quiet as a mouse like I have been for many centuries." She spoke with such harsh sarcasm Nekolai glared at her.

"Have it your way, I'll bring you back something."

"Whatever." She looked back at the window and watched as the stars glistened above the grounds. One of her favorite things to do at night was to watch the stars and look for comets and shooting stars; it made her feel calm and sensible ever since she was little. 'What am I doing sitting here? No one's going to attack me I can handle myself.' Checking to see if Neko was still outside, Celeste could only see the Denalis out towards the border of the camps, her brother nowhere in sight. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity she pulled out her bear cape and mask racing off in the opposite direction to the outer walls of Volterra.

_Inside the Palace:_

Aro and his brothers were alone for a rare moment in the throne room of their home. The wives had gone off to another wing of the castle with most of the guards for protection, but Caius had volunteered to go with them only to be persuaded to stay near Aro and Marcus.

"How are we supposed to find these beasts if they keep running off and covering their tracks?" he gritted through his teeth angrily.

"Would you please stop that brother, your anger is so large right now I can hardly think." Aro replied and Caius just snarled.

"Our wives were attacked just moments ago and all you can do is stand there and think? We have to assemble the rest of the vampires, we must make a plan!"

"And I'm working on one, but as you know we don't have much to form from all this. We can't pick up a trail, we can't use Alice to help us because they're staying far off from her senses, and we don't have many leads to where they might be hiding."

"They attacked the Russian Coven! They could be up there but you have done nothing to find them!" Aro didn't seem upset by Caius's ranting, but he was getting slightly annoyed.

"We can't take many chances, we're already possibly under watch as it is. Don't forget the guards have caught sight of other wolves trying to push their way in here. Look Caius I know you're upset by this, we all are, but your raging antics and coldness aren't going to get us anywhere."

"And you taking too long to act on this isn't doing much better!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ALREADY?" both vampires jumped at the sound of Marcus's loud voice; first time in centuries had he ever shouted like that. "We're obviously on edge about all of this, I think what we should do is assemble the other covens and work out a plan with them, maybe they know more than what the guards are telling us." Neither one said a word, still completely startled by their brother's outburst. "Hello? You alive there?"

"Y-Yes brother…very well; I'll send for the other covens, but let me remind you that things aren't very easy with the other covens right now, especially the Cullens." Aro spoke calmly and sent for the rest of the guards while another was watching in on their little conversation.

'Don't you worry now Aro, it will all be done with soon.'

_Outside the walls of Volterra:_

Celeste had wondered around for over two hours until she finally stopped at a small grassy area and laid down staring up at the stars. She stared up at them for several minutes, until a memory came flashing inside her mind, one she'd thought she'd forgotten.

_Memory:_

_A six year old Nekolai and Celeste had escaped from their previous bedtime curfew and were out sitting on a small grassy plain just outside the city they called a prison._

"_Hey bro…"_

"_Yeah sis?"_

"_Do you think we'll ever get to do what we want?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean if we can ever go somewhere where there's no rules, no curfews, no orders, no guards following us around everywhere, no crazy training…you know?" the boy didn't answer her, just smiled and nodded._

"_We'll go somewhere like that, maybe not exactly like that but close."_

"_Then why don't we leave now? I can use my power and everyone will forget us and…"_

"_Let's not get hasty sis, you're not in full control of your power yet. We can't go and risk your power wearing off and letting the whole vampire race know the great Caius Volturi has a weak point besides his wife."_

"_True, but I hate it here."_

"_I know, I do too. But we're not ready to leave yet, we don't have a master plan or anything." She didn't argue any further, instead she just cuddled up next to her big brother and they continued staring at the stars._

_End memory._

'Unfortunately we did leave after that. And to be back here after so long, it's sadness and anger all over again.' Celli hated growing up in Volterra long ago, but as of now there wasn't much neither she nor Nekolai could do until after it was done. 'Oh well, better get back.' As she stood up to walk back to the camps someone came up and blocked her way.

"Young lady, aren't you supposed to be back at the camps with the other vampires?" a man about five and a half feet tall with a deep voice, lean, long reddish-brown hair, and a black suit spoke to her. Celeste recognized him as Bernard, one of the minor guards in the Volturi.

"I was but then I decided to take a little stroll. I'll be heading back now thank you." She tried to walk past him but he held out an arm to stop her.

"What's the rush? You seem as though you've been cooped up for a while…why not walk with me?"

"I'm sorry, but my brother will be looking for me. Let me pass please?" Bernard smirked and let his arm down and Celli passed until he spoke again.

"Your brother must really worry about you doesn't he…Ocarina?" Celeste froze, and slowly turned back to Bernard.

"What was that?"

"Ocarina…that's your name isn't it? Or do you prefer Little O as Jane used to call you?" Celeste's eyes widened, no one called her that since she was little, and only two people knew that nickname.

"You must have me confused with someone else sir. Goodbye." As she was about to run off three men appeared surrounding her.

"What's your hurry, come with us for a bit Ocarina; Andover would like to see you." Before Celli could move or respond the men gripped her tightly, restrained her arms and legs, and threw a thick black bag over her head. She struggled to get free and kicked one of her attackers in the crotch giving her a minute to pull the bag off and scream.

"NEKOLAI! HELP ME!" her attackers covered her face again and picked her up carrying her off at vampire speed.

_Nomad camps:_

The scream of a young vampire woman reached all ears of the vampires in the camps. Nekolai rushed back to the tent he and his sister shared seeing her, and her bear skin cape gone. He ran off towards the Cullens and they met him halfway.

"You heard that scream too right? Where's Celeste?"

"I don't know…I told her to stay in the tent and she was there before I went hunting with you."

"Maybe she took off to hunt herself?" Alice spoke up and Nekolai glared at the pixie.

"She never hunts without me." Before anyone else could speak Jane, Alec, Felix, and Chelsea all came running towards the entire group of campers.

"Aro has ordered everyone to report to the palace, there's been a little change of plans. More will be discussed when we all arrive." Jane. Alice came running up to the four guards and Jasper followed behind her.

"I'm sorry but we have a bit of a situation here, one of the nomads is missing and we all just heard a scream not too long ago." Jane didn't seem to care.

"We weren't asking if you were coming, Aro says everyone. If your friend is really missing then we'll send out a search party. Now come." Carlisle stepped forward and nodded, then looked back to his coven.

"Best do as they say Nekolai, if your sister is missing then all we can do is get as much help as possible." Nekolai wasn't so sure, he knew the minute one of the Volturi recognized him their secret would be out and frankly he wasn't ready for that.

"You can all go, I'm going to find Celeste." He was about to turn when a large surge of pain struck him. His back arched and his knees about gave out under him.

"Aro said…all vampires are to be present at the palace, no excuses. Now come." The last two words came out in a hiss, and Nekolai fell to the ground. His thoughts stayed intact, knowing if Edward found out something it wouldn't end well. Bella and Renesmee helped Nekolai up to his feet and he reluctantly followed behind them to the palace.

'Almost forgot how crazy Jane is.' That's one thought he could let out. They made their way into the city, and leapt around on top and over buildings until they reached the main square. Felix and Alec unlocked the doors and stepped aside for Jane and Chelsea to enter first, along with the rest of the vampires, the Cullens, the Denalis, the Nomads, the Irish Coven, and the Amazons. They continued down the halls, the long drop, the elevators, and the large stone staircase until they reached the double doors of the throne room. The rest of the guard was present, along with the wives and the three leaders.

"Welcome back all. Thank you very much for coming tonight." Aro held out his hands to the audience but no one seemed to appreciate the welcome, especially Nekolai, who began to push his way slowly to the front. As he came close Carlisle stepped forward and held up his hands.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say this, is there any chance at all that you've come up with a plan to track the wolves before they hurt anyone else?" Aro stayed silent for a few seconds but then shook his head, frowning.

"Unfortunately, hard as this may seem to believe, we don't have a lot of leads on these wolves. All we know is that they're somewhere in Russia but we're not sure where and so far everyone we've sent up has not come back." Oh yes that was VERY hard to believe.

"Well we may have something…" Carlisle spoke up and Caius stepped forward with Athenodora behind him.

"And what is that?"

"One of the nomads has been kidnapped. A girl named Celeste, she was supposed to be back in the camps while we all went hunting and when we returned she was gone; plus we heard her scream for help."

"And you haven't found her, or her captors?"

"No they haven't…" Nekolai spoke up loudly and stepped forward to where all Volturi leaders could see him. He didn't have to say anything more, because the gasp from Athenodora did all the talking for him.

"Junior?" she spoke lowly and in a flash ran over to hug him, which he didn't return. Another gasp and a surprised stare from each member of the Volturi, especially Caius, was heard.

"Son?"

"Hello father." Nekolai's glare increased dramatically.

_**Like it? Suits your needs for now? I will bring up the next one but fear not I will not rush into the fighting scene just yet. Next one's where they realize they have more than they bargained for after Celeste gives them a small 'hand' despite her being missing.**_

_**Review! Later!**_


	8. The Truth Comes Out

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone, but I'd really appreciate it if you could give a little more because I'm starting to feel like y'all are doubting my fics. It's getting quite hurtful, but I won't quit updating just for that I'd just appreciate more reviews to know my fics are liked.**_

_**Please read on because this is where Nekolai reveals all about him and Celeste. Please review!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

All vampires in the room were quiet, either awkwardly or surprisingly, or even confused. The ones closer to the thrones backed up thinking something was about to go down between Nekolai and Caius.

"Junior? Did they just call him junior?" Alice.

"Yes Alice they did." Nekolai answered fiercely making everyone shudder.

"I knew you looked familiar…" that was Carlisle. "I remember some time back, I came across this picture in the library during the time I was here. It had a picture of you and Celeste as children, but when I asked everyone here about it they said they weren't sure."

"That was my sister's power, we made sure before we left no one would remember us so as not to search for us." Not one of the Volturi would speak, they were too stunned to say anything.

"What exactly is going on here?" Eleazar of the Denali coven asked. "He called you son, are you his real son or his adopted son?"

"Biological…unfortunately." That seemed to strike a nerve in Caius since his eyes twitched in pain almost. "Athenodora gave birth to me and Celeste over 1000 years ago, as strange as it sounds she was the only female vampire who could conceive children. After we were born though, Aro here made sure it wouldn't happen again since apparently something went wrong and all three of us almost died."

"That's impossible…" Rosalie.

"Hard as it may sound, the resemblance is remarkable. He looks almost exactly like Caius…" Nekolai stamped his foot into the floor leaving a deep footprint.

"NEVER say that again!" Eleazar shook for a second. Everyone backed away but for a second Carmen was about to move in when Eleazar stopped her.

"Junior please don't be rash!" Athenodora tried to get to him again but he pushed her away.

"Don't call me that, my name is Nekolai." Caius looked distraught.

"Nekolai?"

"It's Romanian for 'victor of the people'." Marcus pointed out. "Nekolai…it's good to see you again." Nekolai looked at Marcus and gave a small smirk.

"Guess it won't hurt to say the same to you Marcus." Marcus smiled a little and then Aro stepped forward.

"Nekolai…would you mind explaining where you've been all this time?" he asked but of course Caius butted in.

"His name is Caius Ampelios Volturi II; he is my son and will go by his birth name."

"YOU BE QUIET!" Nekolai shouted. "I dropped that name centuries ago, I refuse to be addressed as one of you."

"But why? Why did you leave, didn't you like it here?" Sulpicia asked coming forward from beside Aro.

"You have a lot of nerve asking me that Sulpicia."

"Show some respect son!" that was it. Nekolai walked up to Caius, stared at him for a few seconds, and then punched him in the jaw. Everyone jumped back a few feet, but all Caius did was slowly turn back to Nekolai and glare.

"As I seem to recall, attacking one of the Volturi is punishable by death. So what old man? You gonna kill me or not?" Caius looked over to Aro and he just shook his head.

"You're the victim here, it's up to you." Caius stayed quiet.

"Just like I remember, all bark no bite. You can't even stand up and bully me like you do everyone else around here." Everyone ooed at that. "Well since your memory is back why don't you tell everyone why we vanished in the first place? As a matter of fact you were the one who told us to leave in the first place weren't you?"

"Wait what…?" Caius seemed speechless, and looked away in shame. Athenodora went to his side and looked at him curiously and suspiciously.

"Caius what's he talking about?" Nekolai turned to her and glared.

"Your memory seems a little shot 'mother', think hard enough and you'll remember. All of you Volturi bastards think hard and you just might see why." All were silent, and then it was the gasps of all three Volturi leaders and the two wives that filled the room. "Now that you remember, why don't you elaborate for everyone here?"

"Aro what's he talking about?" Carlisle spoke up. Aro had a saddened look on his face, almost shameful, heartbroken.

"You see everyone, when the twins, Caius Volturi II and Ocarina Volturi were born, we had sheltered them for most of their life."

"More like imprisoned from the looks of it." Neko mumbled but they still heard him.

"We were all overjoyed when they were born, but when we almost lost them, Caius and Athenodora both decided that the children would never leave the castle. I had my doubts but they were the parents, and they decided to hide them."

"So you never once let them out?"

"No Carlisle, but since Aro's just drawling on like this let me explain it to you a little more thoroughly."

_Flashback:_

"_CJ do you hear that?" a faint sound of screaming was heard by an eight-year-old Celeste (Ocarina) and Nekolai (Cj)._

"_Yeah…mother what's that sound?" Athenodora turned and smiled awkwardly at her two children._

"_It's just the people outside dears, must be another festival. Now finish your reading I'm going to find your father." She left the twins' study room and shut the door behind her. That room, their bedroom, and their nursery were the only rooms the two were allowed in. The room was set up like a classroom, with only three desks, bookshelves, stationary, supplies, even paint sets and pictures._

"_There's no festival today." Little Ocarina stated pointing at the 'calendar' on the wall. They'd heard the screaming many times before, only this time it sounded slightly different._

"_Let's check it out." CJ closed his science book and Ocarina closed her mathematics book. _

"_Where're we going to go? We can't sneak out the room?"_

"_Um.." CJ looked around and remembered the passage behind the largest bookshelf. "The passage behind that shelf, here I'll lift you up." He lifted Ocarina onto his shoulders and she searched around but forgot how to open the passage._

"_Which book?"_

"_The big blue one in the left corner of the second shelf. Just pull on it…" she reached her small hand up grabbing the book and tugged it making the shelf move to the side. "Now you go first I'm gonna close it." She went through the passage and the bookshelf closed behind them._

"_Where does this go?"_

"_To a room just above the throne room, I found it when I was out exploring one night."_

"_Exploring when? How'd you get past the guards?"_

"_Not too hard when most of them are in one area. I did it that week you and mother were taking those dancing lessons."_

"_Oh yeah, I hated those lessons."_

"_Me too now come on." They walked quickly but quietly through the narrow passage and along the way there were a few small windows that showed inside other rooms, including their father's private study. As they continued down the screaming got louder, weird how it was drawling on slower than before._

"_It's coming from that window there." Ocarina pointed to the small window in the front on the left. They slowly approached it and the sight was horrifying on the other side. The entire room was full of bloody corpses, and terrorized humans being held by the guard. The bodies of men, women, and children were all over the place, and the guards had blood dripping from their mouths and they were smiling._

"_I call that one!" the large one named Felix grabbed a young woman who screamed as he bit into her flesh and drained her blood. The children watched as Aro smiled laughing at his guards having their meals, they never thought their family was this vile and distasteful. It was absolutely terrifying and horrifying to see the ones they loved devouring innocent lives._

"_CJ…" Ocarina started crying and her big brother held her close to him. As he was about to pull her away she spotted their parents kissing hard on each other as they held the dying humans in their grip with blood dripping off their faces. Ocarina couldn't take it, before CJ could stop her she let a loud scream of fright as the humans were devoured. The scream made everyone freeze and look over their way._

"_RUN!" CJ shouted and they started running back to the study room, busting through the shelf with what little vampire strength they had and hiding in the small corner. Footsteps came thundering their way and inside the room stepped their two uncles and their parents._

"_Kids…did you see all of that?" CJ looked up still holding his baby sister glaring at Aro._

"_Yes we did uncle." He snarled. Ocarina squeaked a sob and Athenodora tried to comfort her but she flinched and pulled away._

"_Honey…"_

"_Don't talk to her you don't deserve to!" CJ shouted at his mother and everyone's eyes widened in shock._

"_Don't raise your voice to your mother junior!" Caius shouted and Ocarina squealed again._

"_Stop shouting you're scaring Ocarina." Marcus tried to calm everyone down but it didn't do much._

"_You're…hic…monsters…hic…you…you killed hic…those people…" Ocarina said through hiccups. Aro walked a little closer and CJ pulled Oca to him more._

"_Look dear ones, we're sorry…no we're all very sorry you witnessed that. We didn't want to tell you until you were older. When you would be able to…"_

"_To what understand? Oh we understand alright, we understand why you keep us locked away and teach us so many lessons on intelligence, dominion, battle strategies, wars, anything to make us into monsters like you!" they all flinched at those words._

"_Don't talk back or interrupt junior it's rude! Look we feed on humans because it's our natural diet, it's how we are. You don't understand now but by the law when the humans know of our existence they must die or be changed, and we…"_

"_You took those peoples' lives! You saying the law states humans must be changed or die…WELL DAMN YOUR LAWS! DAMN YOU ALL!" CJ had tears coming down his face. Everyone was shocked at such words from a young boy's mouth._

"_ENOUGH! You two are never leaving your rooms again, you will stay in there unless you have permission from me to leave! You are to never talk back or interrupt me again, you will mind your manners and your language…if not then you both can leave when you're old enough!"_

"_Caius!" Aro and the others shouted in surprise and Caius stormed out of the room. Marcus turned back to the twins and leaned down to their level as everyone raced after Caius._

"_Look children, I know you don't fully understand this yet but you will soon. We want what's best for you both that's all we want especially your mother and father." CJ was about to speak when Oca stopped him._

"_How could you…how could you kill those people? We thought you were, the best one here…?" Marcus had a saddened look in his eyes after those words._

"_We'll talk about this later, right now you two just calm down and dry your eyes. I'll go talk to your father…" after that he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Ocarina started sobbing again and CJ kept trying to sooth her._

"_W-We can't do this…we can't kill innocent people…"_

"_Shh…shhhh sissy it's ok."_

"_No it's not, they'll make us killing machines like them. I don't want this life…I don't want this.." she kept crying again and this time CJ realized what was done, the damage to his sister's heart and his own._

"_Then we'll leave, we'll leave this place." Ocarina snuggled into her brother's arms and he kept holding her until she finally calmed down._

_End flashback._

No one said a word after Nekolai finished his story. Not even Aro had a word to say, he too was distraught by it all.

"Celli wouldn't stop crying after that, she spent so many other nights after that alone in her bed screaming and crying I couldn't stand it anymore. So sometime later we left this hellhole and made it on our own; we made sure no one would know we were gone, that we never existed. It's been over a millennia since, and there's not one day that goes by I don't forget that one day that made us see what these people really are." Little Renesmee was crying softly, and Bella kept holding onto her while Edward smoothed her hair.

"And so you renounced your names with them, your ties, your relationships, everything?" Carlisle and Esme asked together.

"Everything Mrs. Cullen, everything. After that we swore to each other we'd never set foot in this city again, but when you asked us to come along I knew it was only a matter of time before Celeste's power wore off so I made sure she wasn't seen or heard. If even one Volturi had seen her face her power would go off instantly, but now that she's not here to fix it it's already taken it's time away."

"Son…listen…what I said that day, I didn't mean it. I was just angry that my own child knew such profanity and used it against me. I didn't want to lose you or Ocarina…"

"Her name is Celeste! My name is Nekolai get it right old man!"

"Junior please let your father talk!" Aro said calmly but Neko wouldn't hear it.

"Save your apologies Aro, because once this is all done and over with Celli and I are leaving again and this time we're never coming back! You all can go back to your hellish lives of devouring the innocent and bullying the other vampires once we're gone and you can drop this act!"

"Son please we're not acting this is the truth…" Caius tried to touch his son but Neko smacked his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." He growled. "I don't give a damn what you have to say Caius, after this battle it's over! Celli will use her power again and none of you will ever remember this! EVER!" Nekolai punched Caius again and raced off into the palace not bothering to hear his mother and family call after him.

_**Pretty intense I know, but don't worry I might lighten things up in the next chapter. I think I'll bring out where Caius and the rest of the Volturi realize their mistakes with the twins and will probably try to fix it. I'll also throw in a small bit of Celeste's part where she's been taken and a little surprise in store for everyone else.**_

_**Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters going!**_


	9. We're Sorry

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chappie, I'm glad most of y'all liked it when Caius got punched and burned by his own son. Hope this one's just as good for you, just please keep the reviews coming.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Somewhere outside Volterra:_

'Where am I?' Celeste's vision was clouded by a black blindfold and bag over her head. Her hands were bound with some weird restraints she couldn't make out, as were her legs. She could hear car sounds, and horns beeping, but no voices.

'I have to contact Neko, I have to use my hands.' She started pulling off her bag and blindfold, and then noticed she was inside a large black box made out of weird metal she couldn't break free from. Whomever captured her knew how to keep control of a natural born vampire, and must've known about her and Nekolai.

'This has to work, Neko can see through some darkness but I need some light.' She looked around and noticed a small crack of light coming from the corners of the box. 'This thing's too strong, I have to make the light bigger.'

"Hey boss, should we give the girl that blood now?" she heard the voice of a man call from behind her through the box.

"Yes but not too much, we can't have her getting sick since the Master wants her alive." Soon the box top opened and someone grabbed Celli's throat forcing her mouth open and poured blood inside. Celli tried to spit it out but couldn't.

"Drink up girl, boss says you gotta stay alive and in control before you meet him." The man slammed the box back down and Celeste felt extreme nausea hit her. Her stomach started feeling queasy and her head felt heavy.

'No! Not this again! Not now!'

_1:30 a.m., Volterra Palace Clock Tower:_

Neko had been up in the tower for over thirty minutes after he'd publically humiliated the entire Volturi and his parents. He kept trying to look through Celeste's mind, but all he could see was pitch black; she had to be blindfolded so tightly it obscured her perfect vision.

'Celli come on, help me here.' As he continued on searching he didn't hear someone come up the stairs and through the door.

"Nekolai." He stopped and turned to see Marcus, looking at him with concern, something he hadn't seen the broken man express or feel in forever. "I know you're angry and don't want to talk, so just let me talk and listen. Alright?"

"Alright." He mumbled turning back to the nighttime sky.

"You know your parents love you, and you know they'd do anything for you and Celeste; but you have this idea of them wanting to turn you into tools, weapons of power and war correct?"

"You tell me, you're the one who can see the bonds between people."

"Yes, and I can also tell you that your bonds with us haven't disappeared as you say. I know you still care, you're just furious and want to be free. Nekolai I know we hurt you and Celeste, we never wanted that. We both know you and Celeste left because you wanted freedom, but you were so young and yet so powerful your parents couldn't let anyone else see you."

"Because of the Romanians right? Vladimir and Stefan wanted revenge around that time right?"

"You're right, they were still at large about killing us off for destroying their coven and if they found out about you and Celeste they would've used you or worse killed you. You have to understand we didn't want to keep you locked away but it was Caius's wish that you both be kept safe."

"By making us learn things we hated? Not letting us play or be like normal children?" Marcus sighed.

"Aro wanted you both to have a good education, just so you could learn more about the humans."

"And then eat them? Or have you forgotten about Celeste's weakness?"

"No one has, and not one of the other covens knows about it. Nekolai you had a right to be angry with us, but you never gave us a chance to explain."

"Why should I have? You would've just said the same thing, 'It's our natural food source, you must try it.' Those were Aro's words to Carlisle when he first came right?"

"How did you, oh right you can read lips through people's eyes. Look Nekolai we all care about you and Celeste, and if you really don't want to come back here then you'll have to explain it to everyone else. I mean I understand why, but they don't."

"Then why don't you tell them?" Neko sneered those words.

"Because it would make more sense coming from you, plus think about your sister, do you think she'd want to see you be this way for the rest of your lives? Think Nekolai, think about how she would feel about this and then decide what you think you should do." Marcus left the room after that, and Nekolai started to feel a twinge of guilt building up inside.

'Celli, where are you?'

_Throne room:_

All the covens had gone off somewhere in the palace after the small talk with Aro. They decided they would have to wait until something else happened before anyone could do anything. Now all that were left were the guards, Aro, Caius, and the wives.

"I can't believe this is happening, one of my babies is missing and the other hates me." Athenodora was being comforted by Sulpicia, and Caius was, as usual, sulking on his throne. He gave off a sigh every now and again, and that was getting on some nerves.

"Um, Master Caius if you don't mind me saying, instead of sitting their sulking like a child why don't you go see where Junior I mean Nekolai is?" Alec got a glare from Caius, but the man didn't budge.

"I can't believe they've been gone this entire time and we didn't know about it." Sulpicia.

"Well why can't you believe it, they used the memory power on us and now we're the laughing stock of the whole vampire world!" Caius bellowed and Sulpicia winced.

"Do not yell at my wife like that!" Aro yelled. "This is your fault anyway."

"How is it my fault?" Caius stood up from his throne.

"You're his father! You should've seen this coming after all the times you'd lied and told them everything we did was for the greater good! Well now that's gotten them both in deep hatred for each of us, and God knows what's happened to Celeste!"

"Her name is Ocarina, stop calling her by that fake name!"

"Caius!" everyone turned as Marcus entered the room and sat down on his throne. "You are being irrational right now, and you need to talk to your son. He's been hurt for over 1000 years and all you can focus on is his name. Your children need to be talked to, and not talked AT, talked TO, meaning you have to try and sort this out with him. Now before you lose him and Celeste again." He sat back and everyone was quiet.

"Marcus is right, when they were little all we did was tell them what to do, never once let them do what they wanted to do. Caius I really think you should just tell your son how you felt about all of this and the pure truth. Then let him talk and explain what he's been up to all this time, AFTER we ask him to help us find Celeste and those bastard wolves."

"No need." All eyes averted to the door; Nekolai came in and looked directly into Caius's eyes. "I will help since it's my sister who's the main one in danger right now. After that we'll see what everyone has to say about all of this. And I'm sorry for belittling you in front of everyone."

"I'm not, look son I'm sorry for what I did to you and Celeste, but we can talk about this more later." The two shook hands but with great awkwardness. Just before anyone else could say anything the Cullens and the rest of the covens came running in with Alice and Jasper in the front.

"Alice what is it? Have you had a vision?" Aro walked over and Alice looked at Nekolai with pure torment and anger.

"It's Celeste! They're killing her!"

_**Sorry if it's too short or not what I said I'd do, but I forgot what I wanted to do and I have a slight amount of writer's block. Fear not though I will make the next one longer, and bring in the wolves again after they bring in Celeste. If you have ideas I'll be glad to put them in if they're good and match up, if not then it means I have enough going on.**_

_**Please review and I'll see you next time.**_


	10. Author's Note

_**Hey everyone, I'm deeply sorry but it appears that I'm going through a bad case of writer's block for this fic. I can't say when I'll be updating but it will be a while because as of now all my ideas are focused on my other two fics:**_

_**The Hybrid Wolf**_

_**Children of Darkness**_

_**Again I'm sorry and it will be a while before the next update but fear not I'm not quitting this fic! I will update sometime but I can't say when.**_

_**Again sorry sorry sorry!**_


	11. Celli's Secret

_**Hey guys I'm sorry about the long wait but I'm just now getting over my writer's block for this fic. I can't guarantee there'll be a quick update after this, but I'll try my hardest to keep it coming. Anyway this goes on into Celeste's part where it reveals what the wolves plan to do with her, and about a secret condition only her parents and brother would know about.**_

_**It is rather short but it's the best I can do for now. Please enjoy and keep the reviews coming.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Uhg…" Celeste had gotten sick all over her prison floor. The smell of her own vomit was revolting and making her feel even sicker from that blood.

"Ah man it stinks! Come on boys take the girl and wash her up I'll get the rest to clear up this puke." Celeste heard one of the same voices from earlier, and then someone grabbed her arms dragging her out of one room and into another.

"She's a looker ain't she?" one of them stroked her hair.

"Don't touch her Adler; she's the boss's new toy."

'Toy?' she cried out in her mind and gagged again.

"Come on get the hose and spray her down, leave her clothes on." They threw her down on the floor and in and instant cold water hit her.

"AH!" she screamed and shivered.

"Got a good voice too." More cold water came, and Celeste just shrieked.

"What's going on here?" a loud voice and the water stopped.

"B-Boss…we were just cleaning off the princess…"

"And why is she screaming?" no answer. "Well?" Celeste coughed and shivered again.

"C-Cold water boss…"

"I told you to keep her clean not frighten her! Imbeciles!" a loud scream was heard and the smell of blood caught Celeste's nose. Some scuffling footsteps left the room and someone lifted her up carrying her out of the room. "Relax my dear, they can't hurt you anymore."

As soon as Celli managed to relax the man took her into a room before setting her down on a bed. She was still weak from the blood, but not as badly this time. The blindfold was taken off, and as her vision returned she could see herself staring at a man with long black hair, clean, shaved face, and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" oh good her voice was back.

"I am Andover dearest Ocarina; forgive my subordinates for their behavior. I specifically ordered them to treat you with respect and grace."

"Some respect, why did you kidnap me?" she glared at him, but she knew the answer already. He just smiled and walked to the other end of the room.

"I'm sure you know all about the war between us werewolves and the Volturi?" she nodded. "Well it's simple then, I'm out for revenge against your father."

"I have no father." He smirked.

"Of course you and your brother Neko as you call him ran away over a millennia ago. Something about not agreeing with your family's lifestyle correct?" her eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my ways dear, and before you ask any more questions I must say…how is it a natural born vampire cannot digest her natural source of food?" she knew what he meant, but stayed quiet. "You cannot digest human blood correct? Because the last time you did you got sick and almost died from taking in so much." Now she was getting pissed.

"Bastard…" she growled. He smirked again and in a flash kissed her roughly on the mouth. She bit his lip and he drew back.

"Feisty temper, I like it." If her legs and arms weren't restrained she'd kick his ass. "I can see you haven't quite fully understood what I've got planned for you dearest Ocarina…so I'm going to give you a little demonstration as I just have."

"You intend to use me as bait?" she spoke up.

"You could say that, but I also plan to use you against the other vampires once they arrive."

"And you think I'll go along with it willingly?"

"Of course not, not without a little…persuasion." He then showed her a cup of thick red blood, but it had a strange scent to it. "I will give you this, and only with this blood will you perform your loyalty to me regardless of willingly or not."

"And you plan on keeping me?" his smile got wider.

"A smart one too, very nice. If anything you're just like your mother but sadly she's used goods." She spit at him.

"Monster…" he gripped her chin roughly and opened her mouth.

"We'll see who the real monster is after this." With that he poured the blood into her mouth and Celli fell back as it's toxic taste consumed her entire body. She felt a huge craving come along, and the need for more, and the look of Andover's face began to shine in the dimly lit room. "Now then my dear, are you willing to do all I instruct of you?" she didn't want to answer, her body was saying yes but her mind said no.

"Ugh…"

"If you help me out and become my new mate Ocarina, then your rewards will be great for you…and your brother…" he cut his hand and more blood was inside the cup. Celli looked at it with pure hunger and in an instant she was on the floor on her knees, bowing before the wolf.

"Yes….master."

_**This is the best I can do now, but I'll try to make the next one longer. And if you have anymore ideas then please feel free to share.**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Let it Out

_**Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with life and life is keeping me contained. Anyway this chapter's all back to the Volturi and the other vampires, where they begin their trip to Russia to save Celli. **_

_**Again sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volturi's private plane:_

The Volturi's private plane carried the Cullens, the Denalis, the wolves, the nomads, and of course the Volturi. The other covens remained in the coach party while the Volturi had to take first class. The wives remained at Volterra with part of the guard, though it took a good amount of convincing from Aro and Caius to leave them for their own protection.

Things hadn't gotten better for Nekolai though, since he found out the wolves were using human blood to sustain his sister he'd been quiet and been searching through her eyes for hours at a time. All he could see was blurred visions of people, possibly werewolves, running and crying all over the place for something. He kept his distance from the Volturi and stayed near the Cullens since Renesmee wanted him to be with her.

"Nekolai?" he heard her as she tapped his arm.

"Yeah kid?" he didn't even look at her.

"Did you see anything?"

"No kid." He heard her sigh.

"Nekolai look, I know I'm just a kid and I don't understand much about you or your parents…but I think you should at least talk with them. I shouldn't be saying this…but you're starting to act like Caius." He snapped his head towards her. "I mean it Neko, I mean you're being just as cold to him as he is to everyone else. When you get angry you distance yourself from others and don't talk about it."

"You're very lucky you're just a kid otherwise I'd pulverize you for saying that." He said calmly.

"I know, that's why my dad's in earshot of this. I'm not saying do it now Neko, but think back…was there ever a time where you actually remember loving your father?" Nekolai thought for a second trying to pretend to think, but then a flashback came to him.

_Flashback:_

_A four year old Nekolai was busy playing with his new wolf pelt while Celli had gone off to see their mother to try on a dress._

"_Son what're you doing?" the boy looked up through the hood too large for him. His father smirked at him and pulled the hood up straight to fit his head._

"_Thanks father." _

"_You know you can't play in that. It's your hunting suit."_

"_I know but I like pretending to be a werewolf." He gave off a pretend roar and his father's smile faltered. "What's wrong father?"_

"_Junior you know how we feel about moonchildren." The boy understood why, but he still wanted to play. Nekolai jumped onto his father's back and let off another roar. "Junior this isn't funny." _

"_RAAARRRR!" he gave a pretend bite and his father tried to shake him off._

"_Son that's enough get down." He just held on more tightly, then pulled the hood over his face._

"_RAAARRRRR!" he began to bounce on his father's back and ran off like a wolf. "RAAARRRR!" _

"_Oh you want to play do you?" his father's smile returned and he began chasing Nekolai around the room. "Surrender wolf man!"_

"_Never!" the chase was on until his father caught him by the ankle and lifted him into the air. "Release me demon!"_

"_Never!" he mocked his son's playful tone. Soon Neko was lifted into the air and spun around until his father began to tickle his sides making him roll on the floor with laughter._

"_Ah! Ha hahahaha stop father!"_

"_What's that?" he gave a wicked smirk and continued to tickle Neko._

"_Stop please!" he laughed again and his father quit letting Neko catch his breath. "You're mean father, you don't play fair."_

"_I'm an adult I don't have to play fair." His father laughed and lifted him up pulling the hood off his head. "Come on son let's go find your sister. And no more wolf playing, we don't want Aro down here again do we?" Neko shook his head no and let his father carry him out of the room after storing away the cloak._

"_Father…?" he looked at him._

"_Yes Junior?" Neko leaned his head in and snuggled his father's shoulder._

"_Love you." His father's hold tightened a bit, but he didn't say anything. "Father?"_

"_You too son, you too." He leaned into his father's shoulder, knowing his father never actually admitted he loved him but he was sure he would someday._

_End Flashback._

'He never did say it back.' That was the first time they had a father-son moment, and the only time he could actually remember them being that way. "Look kid I know what you're trying to do, but what happened between me and those people upstairs is mainly my and my sister's business." The girl gave him a look and shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but at least get what you've been feeling for years off your chest. Maybe he'll understand then." she left her seat running over to her parents. Nekolai looked out the window again and continued to look through his sister's blurred eyes, but couldn't stop thinking about that one memory.

_First Class:_

All three leaders of the Volturi were seated at the front of the other rows. The main guard had come along but only a few of the minor guards were present.

Caius hadn't said a word to anyone since they left Italy; he was even quieter than Marcus had been after losing his mate Didyme. It was worrying Aro and the others since he was almost never this quiet, but he didn't care. All he could think about were his son's words and that huge punch to his face, not to mention worrying about his daughter at the mercy of his most hated enemies.

'What have I done?' he thought and then someone came up to their row.

"Lord Caius, you have a visitor." Demetri said and Caius looked up to see his son at the end of the aisle. He could see he had changed clothes, wearing long black pants and a black shirt with a red phoenix on the front, dark shoes, and his shoulder length blonde hair was tied back. He had a strange look on his face but Caius paid no mind as he carefully walked down to him.

"Son…" he began but his son held up a hand.

"We need to talk, privately." He turned around and Caius followed him up to the private part of the plane, Aro had it put in just in case. After closing the door behind him Caius watched as Junior, or Nekolai, leaned back on the marble table motioning towards a well cushioned chair; the room was decorated Victorian style, with gold and red colors. "Sit." Caius did so.

"Junior please…" he held up a hand again.

"Don't talk, just listen." He turned away from him moving towards the window. "You heard pretty much why we left, but you obviously don't understand my motivations for all this." He paused bowing his head. "Tell me something, do you understand why I could never talk to you? Why Celli and I could never tell you or Athenodora anything when we were little?" Caius turned away.

"Because of that day?"

"Close, but no. Truthfully it was because you never really could show us or tell us we could come to you for anything. You always just shut us away and hardly showed any compassion or encouragement to us, the only one we could actually talk to was Marcus." Caius cringed. "I mean think about it, he didn't judge us, he didn't force us into anything, he always looked out for us while you and everyone else made decisions without telling us. I know this will hurt, but I'm saying it anyway…he was more of a father figure to us than you ever were." Caius felt his dead heart break inside, or maybe it was the fact that his hands were clenched up so hard his knuckles were cracking.

"I-I know…" he heard feet turn and looked up to see Nekolai glaring at him.

"Do you? Do you understand why we hardly ever saw you or anything outside those rooms were kept in? It's pretty obvious Caius, you wanted to keep us locked away so we could be sheltered, pompous, man-eating snobs like you and everyone else. Am I right?"

"No you're not!" Caius stood up from his seat looking directly into his son's eyes. "I know I made many mistakes with you and your sister, but don't you think I regret something more?"

"And what's that?" he challenged. Caius felt the words build up in his throat and wanted to shout them out but held back as he sighed.

"I regret that I was no better a father to you than mine was to me." Nekolai's eyes widened a bit. "It's true son, my father wasn't much better than me. In a way I suppose his parenting rubbed off on me and I wasn't sure how to actually be a father." Nekolai stepped back a bit.

"Then what was he like, was he the same?" Caius looked away again.

"I hardly knew him, I never saw him except at night when he came home. He was gone all day and night; I had no one to be with except a few friends. My mother died when I was a baby so I didn't have a mother figure in my life. If anything I was raised by the servants, I looked after myself and I kept strong; but there wasn't one night that I wouldn't wish that my father would at least come see me and say goodnight or at least say hello to me."

"In other words he hardly knew you existed." Caius nodded. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you hardly acted like a father to me and Celli. Except that one day." Caius looked at him. "You should remember, you caught me playing in that wolf suit you made me and nearly scolded me. I wanted to play and somehow I got you to play with me, we were laughing and you lifted me into the air." Caius soon remembered the laughter, the rolling around on the floor, and the chase.

"I remember that day…"

"That was the only time we had a father-son moment, I remember I kept trying to get your attention after that but you brushed me off. That wasn't what made me remember though…it was the fact that I had told you I loved you to your face, and you didn't say it back."

"I know, but son I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" he looked back at Nekolai, and to his surprise he saw tears forming. "Not a day goes by I don't remember not wanting you to show me some clues that you actually cared about us! I worked hard in the lessons and I went along with everything just to please you and the others, no matter how miserable me and Celli were all we ever wanted was your approval." Tears were falling down his son's face and his teeth were grinding as he spoke. "You never once, not once, you never told us you loved us. We only ever heard it from Marcus, while you and mother were off doing God knows what!" he only watched as his son collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Son please…" he didn't know what to say, his son was upset and he didn't know what to do.

"Can you…imagine…how I felt? How we felt, after we left? I remember a voice telling me to go back and try to make things up, but I never listened to it because all I could think about were those people you killed. The way you and the guard mercilessly slaughtered them, the way my baby sister screamed and cried for them!" Nekolai stood up, fists clenched, stiff, and angry but sad as Caius could tell. "Tell me now father…can you understand, can any of you understand how we felt all these years?" without thinking Caius instantly pulled his son into his arms and held him tight. Nekolai didn't resist, he just collapsed again to the floor taking Caius with him.

"Son please, please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this, I know I caused you and Celeste so much pain and I'm sorry. Son I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt either of you and neither did Aro or the guards. It was my fault I should've been a better parent, I should've let you do as you wanted and maybe we'd be a family again! Nekolai…please don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong it was all me." The man tensed up and looked directly at Caius.

"What…what did you say?" Caius smiled, a kind smile not a sneer or ugly smirk like his usual.

"I called you Nekolai, it's your name." for the first time since he'd seen him, Nekolai smiled big. He embraced his son tightly again and rubbed his back. "I did a lot of horrible things my boy, but I promise once we save Celeste and get rid of those blasted dogs we will be a family once again. I'll be a better father to you, you have my word." His son's hold tightened on him but he didn't care. He kissed his son's hair and held him again letting him sob into his shirt.

"Father…I…" he didn't let him finish.

"I love you my son. I love you so much more than anything…" Nekolai looked up at him.

"Father." Was all he said before they hugged again. As soon as the two managed to regain their composure they stood up and Caius turned back to the door.

"I know you're there brothers. Come on get in here…" Nekolai wiped his face clean as Aro and Marcus entered the room. "How much of that did you hear?" Aro smiled as did Marcus.

"Oh just from the part where you brought up your father until now." Caius glared at Aro. "Relax only we heard brother, no one else." Aro looked at Nekolai. "I'm glad you patched things up together, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for what you saw that day. We should've talked to you sooner." Nekolai just went up and hugged Aro, much to his surprise.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Aro, its water under the bridge now." Aro smiled and hugged back then Marcus received one.

"Good to have you back Nekolai." The boy pulled back and smiled.

"Glad to be back Uncle Marcus."

"Son I'm so proud of you." Caius said and then his son's smile faltered.

"That's enough emotional moments here; we still have to save my sister." Caius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Nekolai, we'll save her and put those mutts in their place." They each walked out of the room and as they each made their way back to the first class area the pilot made a call on the intercom.

"Attention passengers we're about to land at our destination. Fasten your seatbelts because we're about to hit some turbulence." Nekolai joined his family at the front and sat between his father and Aro. Caius kept his thoughts strong and steadfast as the plane sped up, his nerves rising up to his skin as he thought about his daughter.

'Hang on Celli, we're coming to save you.'

_**I'll admit it's a bit sappy, but I had to put in a moment where Nekolai and Caius finally let it all out in the open. The next one gets better up against the moon children, with a small twist later on. If you have any ideas please feel free to share in a review.**_

_**Again sorry about the wait but I'll try and update as soon as I can.**_

_**Later!**_


	13. The Battle Begins

_**This continues on from the point to the arrival in Russia up until a small surprise comes in store for the vampires. This may be short but I'll do better on the next one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Abandoned Plant:_

"They're coming master." A masculine man bowed to Andover and he had his back to him.

"Excellent, go forth and meet with them I'll join shortly." His minion left the room and Andover looked over to his blonde princess shivering in the corner. "Are you prepared for this my dear? You know the deal, I let your brother live and you serve me for the rest of your days." She nodded hastily. "Good, now come." He held out his arm to her and she reluctantly took it. She still had some control over her senses, but the wolf's blood was too strong to overcome without help.

"Master, I have a feeling this won't end well." The same one came back. "They've brought more than we can count, our spy just arrived."

"No matter, we will simply overrun them once they realize who they'll be fighting against. Won't they my dear?" he kissed Celeste's cheek and she trembled.

"Shall we continue master?"

"Of course, a little more bloodshed won't hurt." He led her out to the grounds, and Andover's entire army made their way up towards the area. It may have still been late afternoon, but once the moon rose the wolves would overcome anything.

_Airport Runway:_

The plane landed nice and easily on the secret runway set up by the Volturi. The vampires all got off the plane and waited until the last few were out. Aro took his position in the front and held up his hands to get their full attention.

"Alright everyone, we've now landed so let's go over some quick details. For starters we don't have much longer before nightfall, and once the wolves transform we'll be at a slight disadvantage. I suggest we kill off as many as possible before then, but keep in mind one of our own is their captive and if she's in any danger please let me and my brothers handle it." He finished up and Caius stepped forward.

"Do what you want with the other wolves, but leave the leader to me." He growled the last few words and Nekolai stood beside him. They raced off into the woods and stopped dead in their tracks coming into contact with an entire pack of bulky, hairy-like men all crouched and ready to pounce.

"Lots of them, more than I can see." Marcus.

"There's more in the background, I can smell them." Demetri snarled, the wolves' stench was practically unbearable. They were about to attack when a voice came over the two sides.

"Greetings my friends, so glad you could make it to this…historical battlefield." Caius growled at the voice, while the rest stood their ground keeping their eyes on the wolves. "It's too bad you won't simply take the easy way out and surrender to us." Caius looked over and Andover came down a path made by his minions. His arms were behind his back and his face contained a confident grin and eyes looking as if he were about to prey on a helpless animal.

"Why would we surrender to such mangy animals?" Caius snarled. "Your men are still human, it won't take long before we have the upper hand."

"Yes but in a few short thirty minutes the sun will set and the moon will rise, even so my men will gain their strength with each passing minute as the moonlight shines over us. You seem to forget Caius, the reason I'm doing this now…or is it you haven't exactly told them the truth?" he looked at the others behind the Volturi, and Caius just nodded.

"Oh they know, this is a matter of revenge for you isn't it? Revenge for your dead brother and his pack, yet it took you so long to form something as common as a battle on a barren field in Russia?"

"Forgive us Andover, but you've gotten more pathetic than Radovan. At least he had the decency to try and sort things out without harming innocents." Andover laughed.

"Innocents? You mean the Russian coven, and the Romanian Vladimir? I thought they didn't qualify as innocents Aro, so what's the point of letting them live? After all you destroyed their coven, and you took their place maintaining the peace in your world."

"That's in the past Andover, and we're not here to discuss the past; we're here to avenge the ones you destroyed and to take back the one you've stolen. Where is Celeste?" Marcus spoke up and glared. Andover laughed with his wolves, and Caius put an arm up to stop Nekolai from charging forward.

"What've you done with my sister?" he shouted. The laughing continued and someone else was walking forward.

"Why not ask her yourself?" Andover turned around. "Come on out my dear, don't be shy." All red and amber eyes widened in horror as they watched a dazed out Celeste/Ocarina make her way slowly down the path behind Andover.

"Celli!" Nekolai tried to get to her but Aro and Caius stopped him.

"Nekolai don't! She's not herself!" Edward shouted out and Celeste snarled at the others. "They gave her human blood, and then they gave her animal blood! I can hear his thoughts, he's poisoned her to do his will." Caius growled and was about to leap forward when Celeste jumped in the way.

"Good girl my Celeste, now do your master a favor and show these vampires what you're truly capable of."

"Yes my lord." Celli's voice was hoarse but clear enough to understand. She leapt at Caius and punched him down to the dirt. After that the other wolves attacked and the battle was sprung, making Caius even more nervous than before.

'I came to save my daughter, how can I fight her?'

"Caius! Go for Andover, if you kill him it'll likely break his hold on Celeste!" Caius snarled and moved past his twins as they began to fight.

"With pleasure!" he jumped on Andover and they went at it with blows everywhere.

_**Short like I said but the next shall be longer. It will continue on from here to where it ends but it's not the last chapter. I'd say about two or three more chapters before this is complete, and I appreciate more reviews from my viewers to see how I'm doing.**_

_**R&R please.**_

_**Later!**_


	14. Celli's Breakthrough

_**Glad you liked the last chapter and I'm sorry it was so short. This one is longer and brings out the true Celeste under all that quiet and smart-alecky attitude of hers. Oh and please don't flame if the battle's a bit off cuz I'm not too good at fighting unless it's one on one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Punches and blows were going everywhere; wolves were on vampires but thankfully with Jane and Alec a good amount close to half were brought down. Edward and Aro realized most of these wolves were known criminals from around Europe, all with little or no family; easier to dispose of.

"Caius behind you!" a large wolf tried to spear Caius in half. Caius turned and grabbed the beast by the ankle and tossed him to the ground; he grabbed the man by his neck and bit into his flesh. Thankfully the moon hadn't risen but the wolves were getting stronger with each passing minute.

'We don't have much longer, I have to get to Andover!' after the battle began Andover vanished into the crowd and Celeste was caught up in the fighting. Nekolai had tried to go after her but some wolves stopped him.

"Look out!" Bella screamed and the shape shifters pounced on several wolves trying to break Felix and Emmett.

"Keep it up guys we almost got'em!" Emmett shouted and fought with Felix killing some of the wolves. They only had five more minutes before moonrise, and so many more wolves to go through but where the hell was Celeste?

"Nekolai! Go find your sister we'll handle the wolves!"

"Father!"

"Go son, I'll find you when I'm done kicking some moonchild ass!" Caius said those words with a good crunching sound after kicking one wolf in the ribs. Neko ran as fast as he could follow Celli's trail but as he was the trail was leading away from the battle and into the woods. Along with it was the scent of blood, strong wolf blood and lots of it.

'Celli where are you?' he tried to look through his sister's eyes, and all he could see was himself walking. 'She's watching me!' turning in the direction Celli was looking Neko spotted her seething and snarling on a hilltop. "Celli! Come on I'll get you home!"

"Stay away!" she growled at him.

"You'd best listen to her Junior, she's had a good bit of blood." Nekolai heard Andover from a distance but kept his eyes on Celeste.

"What've you done to her? I know human blood doesn't get her like this, what did you do?" Celli crouched in position ready to attack.

"Just a little something called…werewolf blood." Neko's eyes widened.

"Wolf blood?"

"Yes…highly addictive but a good reward for the loyal followers. Granted it has its…misdemeanors…but it does come in handy especially with age. I had planned on saving her for your father, but I think I'll let her start on you instead."

'Werewolf blood, he gives them enough to do his bidding and reward them with more like a drug addiction.' Nekolai kept his eyes on Celeste but began to look for Andover and got a brief glimpse of the battle before something tackled him to the ground. His vision returned and Celli was on top of him reaching for his neck; her grip was stronger, but his wits kicked in and she was thrown off.

"Andover you'd better return my sister to normal or so help me God I will rip you apart piece by piece!" Neko screamed and saw Celli charge again. She bit into his arm with her sharp teeth and he screamed in more surprise than pain.

"Hah hah, rip me apart you say? I think your sister may do the opposite to you." Nekolai grabbed Celli by the hair and yanked her mouth off his arm.

"Celli, please get a hold of yourself! I know you don't want to be like this come back to me." She snarled at him and kicked his torso.

"She won't listen Neko, your baby sister is under my control."

"No!" he let her pummel him to the ground.

"Yes! That's my girl Celeste, show your big brother what you're really made of!" she punched him multiple times in his front, and snarled with each hit to his flesh. Nekolai could tell she wasn't right, her punches were slightly off from where a human's vitals would be.

"Celli…please…I know you…I'm your brother…" he was pleading with her. "Mom…dad…they love you….they love us…" she continued to punch him but slowed as he mentioned their parents.

"At a girl Celeste! Show no mercy!" Andover's voice echoed again; Neko wouldn't move from his spot on the ground and let her continue to hit him.

"Celli…Oca-Ocarina…" she stopped, her left fist raised in midair.

"W-Wh…?"

"Ocarina…that's your name, your real name." he breathed out but stayed still. "Remember that time I teased your name, I called you…little mermaid…?" she paused.

"Nekolai." She growled.

"Yeah you remember." He laughed. "Ocarina…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept you locked up, I'm sorry I sheltered you so much, I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I deserve everything you've done to me so far, because if it weren't for me and my stupid selfish thoughts you wouldn't have run off and gotten caught. This whole thing's my fault…not our parents…mine…"

"Well lookie here big brother's grown a conscience." Andover mocked. "Let him grovel to you Celeste, and finish him!"

"It was my fault we ran away, I pushed you into it! They wanted to talk to us and like cowards we left! But that's over…Celli, Ocarina, I made up with our father." Her eyes widened at him. "I made up with him, he explained everything to me…he never meant to hurt us. Never, he loved us…and still does…" her fist lowered slightly.

"Loves us…h-he loves us…" before Nekolai could answer someone else did.

"Yes." His father's voice reached them both. He looked over to see Caius, covered in blood and his clothes ripped almost to shreds. "Celeste, Ocarina…I love you and Nekolai more than anything, please believe me. I made the mistakes, I should've told you the truth before it was too late but now it's not. I want you and Nekolai to come home with me and your family. Your mother….she wants to see you…she wants you home where you both belong." Celli's wrist lowered slowly.

"Mother…"

"Yes…your mother…Athenodora loves you. She wants you both safe and at home, please believe me." Celli's hands moved off her brother and she began to shake violently; her body's violent shaking increased and she curled into a fetal position.

"Celli!" she began puking and then a laugh was heard over them.

"It appears that she's in withdrawal from the blood, quite effective isn't it?" Caius snarled as Nekolai comforted his sister. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as he spotted his father jumping up into the trees and yanking Andover down onto the forest floor.

"You bastard!" he punched and pounded Andover's face multiple times. His knuckles became even more bloodier than before; he picked Andover up by his long hair but then was thrown back as his body began to change, his black eyes turned yellow, hair sprouted from his body all over, and his face shifted into a wolf's face before giving off a long howl at the full moon.

"AAAHHWWOOOOOOO!" his howl was loud enough to raise the dead, and soon more howls came after his. "Time to die dear Caius!" he growled with a large monstrous grin.

"You first!" they went at it. Neko quickly grabbed his sister and pulled her away from the fight into an area of trees.

"Celli wait here ok, I'm going to get help." He would at least after he saved his dad from being killed. Making sure no one was around he sprung from the spot back to the fight; his father had his arms around the beast's neck but was almost flung off with every twist and turn the wolf made with his giant paws on Caius' wrists.

'Have to get close to the beast, or he'll kill him before I get the chance.' If the legends were true, a simple bite from a werewolf could easily kill a vampire if not keep them from quickly healing. Neko had to get close enough to stab the wolf in time and give Caius a chance to kill him. Nekolai quickly but quietly snuck around behind the wolf and leapt at him.

"JUNIOR!" he heard his father shout but then the wolf turned and clenched his paw around Neko's throat. Nekolai gasped as his skin began to crack under the tremendous force, his vision began to blur and he last saw his father biting into the wolf's neck before he dropped him.

"Why you arrogant little furry mutt-faced son of a bitch!" he managed to shout as his skin quickly healed. The wolf howled in pain as Caius sank his teeth into his neck as Nekolai could see was probably a pressure point. "Look out!" the wolf's long sharp claws sunk into Caius' back and forced him to let go; Caius was flung towards Nekolai and he watched as his father's face went still as if dead.

"Oh my…two for the price of one." The beast snarled. "Must be my lucky day!"

"You bastard, all this for a centuries old grudge for your brother! You really think he'd want you to do this?"

"Radovan was my brother and your father took him from me, so it's time to return the favor."

"By getting yourself killed? If you kill us the guards will hunt you down and destroy your kind for good." Giving them long enough time to let his father heal his back all he could do was talk the monster down.

"They haven't caught me for centuries boy, so how would they catch me now? The oldest, smartest living werewolf there is huh?"

"Things have changed Andover, and I'm sure you're well aware of most vampires' abilities of tracking? Even if you do escape you'll always be on the run, they'll never let you live after this."

"Keep dreaming boy, this is the last time you'll ever get to." He crouched low about to take charge at the two, and then he was knocked away from a spear-like move. Nekolai watched and his eyes widened as he saw Celeste on top of Andover's waist with her hands around his large throat.

"Celli!" Caius suddenly woke from his coma and watched with Nekolai as she let out a loud cry.

"I! WANT! MORE!" she opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into the same spot Caius had bitten earlier. Andover struggled trying to pry her off but her strength was too great, his legs kicked and thrashed trying get her off but nothing worked. Nekolai and Caius both watched in shock and terror as she drained his blood down to the last drop. Her hands were soaked from where she'd sunk her nails into his throat and nearly tore his head off.

"Celeste…" Caius got up slowly from his spot and carefully approached Celeste. "Sweetheart…" he held out his hands as if trying to call her over.

"Celli…Celli it's us…" they approached her slowly as she licked her hands clean like a hungry puppy. She looked at them with curiosity, and then dropped her hand smiling.

"Relax boys, I'm fine." She got off Andover's dead body and jumped into Nekolai's arms.

"Celli…how did you…?"how in the hell did she come out of that?

"A buck appeared after you left and seeing as I was still thirsty after that wolf blood I killed it. After I cleaned up my mind sobered and I realized what happened, so after witnessing the little brawl you two had with Andy there I decided to finish him off the only way I knew how." She gave a smirk of triumph and squeezed Nekolai around the neck.

"Ow…Celli you hurt." He pulled away and then turned her towards Caius, who stared in complete shock at her. "Father?"

"Father, I'm sorry." Celli said and then ran into his arms. He caught and spun her around several times before placing her down and Nekolai joined in.

"My children, I'm so glad you're both safe."

"And alive." Celli joked and the embrace lasted for a few more seconds before Caius released them.

"Do you want me to call you Celeste or Ocarina?" Celli made a face and thought for a few seconds.

"Let's just stick with Celeste, Ocarina's too old of a name. And does this mean we're a family again?"

"Yes sissy we are. We made up on the way here, got a lot of issues resolved." She gave him a look.

"Seriously?" Nekolai hugged her.

"Yeah, Celli I'm so sorry about this. If I hadn't sheltered you so much this wouldn't have happened." She hugged back.

"I've already forgiven you Neko, don't worry. And now that I know we're a family once more…" she smirked and slapped his and Caius' face.

"OW! What was that for?" they both asked.

"For being such insufferable jerks to everyone and me; either I punch you or slap you now which would you have preferred?"

"Neither!"

"Too bad." They hugged again.

"Alright you two, let's head back to the others." Caius put an arm around both of them before heading back towards the rest of the vampires, whom hopefully had finished off the last of the wolves.

"But what about…?"

"Leave him, I'll let the guards handle it." They walked back and saw the rest of the covens picking up and burning the remains of the other wolves.

"Caius! Neko! Celli!" little Renesmee came thundering over before embracing whomever she could get her hands on; whom would go first other than Nekolai?

"Off kid my legs hurt."

"Oops sorry. You all ok?"

"We're fine young one." Caius stated calmly to her.

"Brother!" Marcus and Aro came over. "So happy to see you still alive, and the twins!" both twins embraced their uncles.

"Glad to see you again Uncle Marcus, Uncle Aro." Celli kissed both their cheeks with her blood covered lips. "Everyone safe?"

"Didn't lose a single member thank goodness, now the wolf boys suffered a few broken bones and sprains but Carlisle's looking after them. Is that blood on your mouth?" Aro pointed to Celli's lips.

"Yep." She stated proudly. "Don't worry about Andover anymore." Part of her hands were still covered in blood but so was her shirt and part of her face; along with Caius and Neko somewhat.

"What in the world happened to you three?" Marcus.

"Long story Marcus, let's just finish up here and we'll explain on the way home." They all laughed and helped pick up as they prepared to leave for home.

_**A little lame for the ending of this one but it'll get better in the next chapter which will be a mix of the final chapter and epilogue.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	15. Epilogue

_**This here's the last chapter of this fic 'Forgotten Memories', I thank you for all the favorites and the reviews, thank you again. I hope this satisfies most of you, and please feel free to check my profile for my other fics.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Volterra, Italy: _

_Two years later:_

Things had cleared up for all the vampires after Nekolai and Celeste settled back down with their family. Ever since they'd returned things took a turn for the better; the Cullens became allies instead of enemies in Aro's eyes, the shifters also became new allies since Caius let down a little on the wolf thing after Andover's death, and the twins both finally set things straight with the entire Volturi and the rest of the covens.

The Cullens had moved out of Forks up to Alaska since Edward and Bella decided to attend college there, Jacob went along for the long run and because Renesmee made him come along. Renesmee kept in touch with the twins and visited as often as she could, which was about twice or three times a year since she spent more time with her family.

At the moment the entire Volturi was brought into the throne room, along with the Cullens and the Denalis because they were summoned for a special announcement from Aro.

"It's good to see you all again my friends, I trust your travels went well?" Carlisle and Eleazar stepped forward with smiles.

"They were thank you Aro." Eleazar.

"Excellent!" Aro clapped his hands in joy. "Now the reason we have called you all here is because my brother Caius has something to tell you all." He stepped aside while Caius stepped forward.

"My son Nekolai and my daughter Celeste have finally chosen their mates." He stepped out and the twins stepped forward getting a wave from Renesmee, who was now the size of a ten year old. Nekolai was wearing a dark green dress shirt and black pants, whereas his eager sister Celeste was wearing a sleeveless magenta dress that went down to her knees, with black leggings and magenta flats.

"Yay!" the little one jumped for joy and ran to hug Celli getting a growl from Caius.

"Oh father relax she's just a kid." Celli stuck out her tongue picking the little one up in a hug. "You go first Neko." Neko nodded and held out his arm to reveal a woman with long dark hair and burgundy eyes wearing a long dark blue dress came through.

"My intended mate, is Corin." He took her hand and kissed her cheek. "Those of you who don't know, her power is addictive contentment, but it has no effect on me."

"Oh really?" Emmett asked receiving a smack from Rosalie.

"Emmett don't be so rude." She looked over at Eleazar who stared at the two for a few seconds.

"It's true." Eleazar spoke up. "I can tell what sort of power she has and if she's using it, and I see nothing. Marcus?" Marcus smiled and stepped up.

"Their bonds have grown over the past two years, it's only up until six months ago did I see they're soul mate bonds grow."

"Oh Nekolai she's lovely." Esme smiled and Corin giggled.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"And you Celeste? Your mate?" Carlisle.

"Simple…" she put Renesmee down. "I chose Santiago as my mate." A tall and masculine man with olive skin and dark hair stepped out; he picked Celli up and hoisted her onto his shoulders. "We've been dating for a while, a year I say, and we decided to finally make it official."

"Congratulations to you both, have you already married or…?" Bella asked and the twins shook their heads.

"No, that's why we called you all here. We're having the wedding here, and we want Heidi and Alice to plan it." Alice's eyes widened with glee and she shrieked in happiness.

"I'd love to!" she embraced Nekolai tightly and Heidi who of course hugged back with similar happiness. "Where do we start?"

"With the clothes of course, come with me I know a great bridal shop we can get the prettiest dresses you've ever seen!" Heidi pulled Alice out of the room and everyone laughed.

"I honestly think Alice will meet her match with Heidi, she can be so outrageous with occasions like weddings and parties." Aro smiled turning back to the audience. "I suppose you'll all attend?"

"Hell yeah!" most of them shouted.

"Wonderful, the ceremony will take place next week and you're all free to tour the palace and do as you wish just don't break anything. And if you have a request then please ask me or one of my brothers or the guards." He held out his hands and everyone left the place to look around.

"I'm so glad this is all finally happening." Chelsea said leaning into her mate Afton.

"Us too Chelsea, us too." The twins said with Jane and Alec. Truthfully everyone thought Celli and Neko would end up with the witch twins but sadly they each agreed Alec and Jane were more like siblings to them than mates.

"Celeste, Nekolai…could I speak with you two for a minute?" Marcus asked and the twins let go of their intendeds before following. He led them into a private study and shut the door before going over to the desk and leaning back on it.

"What's this about?" Nekolai.

"I just wanted you both to know that I'm glad you've finally patched things up with the whole coven. I can honestly say that around the time you two left it always felt like something was missing. I could tell something wasn't right, but I didn't really take it seriously until you came back."

"Hey if it weren't for you or Renesmee we might have never come back." Nekolai said and Celli nudged him.

"What Nekolai means is that even before we left you were always there for us, and you were there for us when we needed, or better yet Neko needed some words of encouragement to come back. Things have loosened up a bit around here, but at least we managed to smooth things out with the Cullens."

Things had gotten better, true the Volturi still ate humans for blood, but Nekolai and Celeste were able to eat animals, old and sick ones to be exact. Since Celli still couldn't drink human blood it sounded better despite both their mates eating humans though they promised they'd try their diet after the wedding.

"I suggest you two better watch out, from what I remember Alice and Heidi will kidnap both of you for fittings." Speak of the devil a knock at the door and from behind came the pixie's voice.

"Celeste Nekolai come on we found some outfits for you and your mates!" Nekolai whined as Celli pulled him out as he mouthed 'Help me' to Marcus.

"Sorry son, can't help you here." He held up his hands as the two were dragged off. Nekolai rolled his eyes and just went along with everything.

'It's gonna be a long week.'

_A week later:_

When the day finally arrived it was no better than the planning. Heidi and Alice had everybody running all over putting the last minute touches on the throne room and apparently everyone's outfits. Neko had his blonde hair slicked back with gel thanks to Emmett and Felix, and donned a black and red tuxedo fashioned specifically for the wedding since Corin's dress was pure deep garnet rather than white.

Celli and Santiago on the other hand took the usual wedding attire, a long white dress and tuxedo since they had to beg Alice to not go too much overboard with the whole thing; too late for that. The whole throne room was decorated with roses, lilies, violets, and white tulips; the rest of the decorations matched along with the seats in rows of colors.

"Tell me something Edward, who's worse Heidi or Alice?" Nekolai complained looking at his reflection. Edwards shrugged.

"I'd say they're equal in fashion and décor."

"Double trouble." Demetri laughed. "You should've seen how she did Athenodora's wedding, it was absolute terror." Nekolai rolled his eyes and finished adjusting his tie before a knock came at the door.

"Guys, it's time to take your places." Rosalie.

"Coming!" all the men rushed out to take their spots at the altar and the audience. The girls were already lined up at the altar since they wanted to get the wedding going as soon as possible. Nekolai and Santiago stood on either side of the altar where Marcus was the minister and waited as Jasper began to play the bridal march. Renesmee came down first wearing a beautiful dark blue and white dress throwing the rose petals across the floor, and a few steps later came the brides.

'Oh man.' Nekolai thought as he watched both his sister and Corin march down the aisle with Caius and Aro. Celli's dress was sleeveless and long with sequins decorating the skirt, her hair was up in a French twist and her jewels were simple pearls; Corin's garnet dress looked perfect with her dark hair but the veil was merely short only covering her face, along with her ruby jewels sparkling nicely in the light.

"Who gives these women to these men?" Marcus.

"We do." Aro and Caius said together, they let the girls take their grooms' arms before turning to each other.

"Dearly beloved we're gathered here today to join these couples in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections to why these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold their peace." Nekolai and Celeste turned to the audience and glared, and no one objected. "Do you Nekolai Caius Ampelios Volturi, take Corin Magdalene Volturi to be your lawfully wedded wife for long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Corin Magdalene Volturi take Nekolai Caius Amepelios Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband for long as you both shall live?" she smiled through her veil with her beautiful eyes twinkling.

"I do." Marcus turned to Celli and Santiago.

"Do you Santiago Ramon Volturi take Celeste Ocarina Amaya Volturi to be your lawfully wedded wife for long as you both shall live?" he smiled at her.

"I do." Marcus turned to Celli.

"Do you Celeste Ocarina Amaya Volturi take Santiago Ramon Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by the laws and the witnesses of our world I now pronounce your four men and wives. You may kiss your brides." The veils were lifted and the kisses began. The audience cheered loudly and whistled as the couples ran down the aisles with the brides holding up their bouquets in the air. Nekolai lifted Corin off her feet and carried her into the next room where the feast and dancing would take place.

"I love you Corin." She kissed his cheek in response.

"I love you too Neko." Her arms went around his neck and he spun her twice before nearly hitting Celli in the face since Santiago did the same with her. The rest of the guests filed in and the dancing began. Alice and Jasper rocked the floor with the tango, as did Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Eleazar and Carmen. The newlyweds sat back at their tables and sipped their blood, all the while Nekolai and Celli held each other's hands glancing back and forth at their families.

"Well…" Celeste looked at her brother. "This wasn't easy…" he agreed with her.

"To think all this time we could've been a family." He frowned at the years they'd spent running off, but smiled as he glanced again at his beautiful bride. "But we made it."

"And now we have everything we could ever hope for." They smiled and took it all in, and laughed watching little Renesmee dance with her father.

Everything was perfect, they were finally happy and they had the family they almost lost. An eternity for all of them, of happiness and friendship.

_**The End.**_

_**I know the wedding was sped through but I was sick while I wrote this and my blockers kept popping up. I hope you liked it either way though, and thank you again for all the reviews I shall hope to write another good twilight fic in the future.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
